Take Me Back to the Start
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Following a hiatus, Arthur Pendragon returns to the music studio to record his fourth album.Over the years, Arthur has been through many interviews and has read several reviews, but the one journalist that catches his eye is the young Merlin Emrys. Arthur wants to release a documentary and calls on Merlin to help. Through the journey, some unexpected surprises come their way.
1. The King Is To Return

"Emrys! Meeting room now!" That was one of the various commands Emrys would receive when working for AEM. Serving as an acronym for Avalon Entertainment Magazine, the 7-year old monthly entertainments guide was run by your tough-as-nails, ambitious boss, better known as Morgana le Fay. It wasn't that she was mean to everyone, in fact, usually she was the keen protestor (usually on advanced technology and women's rights) and a rather good friend, but when your magazine is up against the likes of NME, Q, GQ, Empire and Entertainment Weekly and it needs to sell, that's where Morgana's claws would come out, not that she didn't already look the part.

Emrys was just one of the employees working for Morgana. Freya was your timid but avid film journalist; Percival covered the pages for the bookworms. Gwen was your woman for celeb gossip (because there always had to be a section for the gossip) whilst her brother Elyan worked on Theatre. Her boyfriend Lancelot covered the I.T. department, so he was your man for putting all the pages together as well as working on the technical side. Elena was positioned as general secretary, which meant your files were there, just sometimes muddled up, and you'd get your cup of energy-boosting coffee when required, just don't expect a full cup. Morgause, Morgana's sister, was her personal adviser and vice editor, her husband Cenred dealing with finance. Finally, Gwaine was your cameraman for all photo-shoots for the magazine and web and clips/documentaries. Mordred was Morgana's favourite intern, a third-year undergraduate student taking on Media and Communication Studies, working on the radio section.

Morgana trotted across in her four-inch pencil heels, the constant click-click tormenting your mind every five seconds (all the ladies wore heels, minus Elena). Emrys, better known as Merlin, was at his desk near the long stretch of windows, overlooking a crowded central London street. Coming off the phone whilst browsing the net for news, Morgana peered down at Merlin's computer screen, Morgana having to clutch the clipboard and folder to her chest to prevent her breasts from spilling out, wearing a very low-cut top. "Why are you on Pendragon's official site?" Merlin almost leapt out of his chair and into the screen from fright, nudging Morgana when he shifted back to reality. "Jesus, Morgana. Don't creep up on a man like that."

"You haven't answered my question." Morgana sighed, using one hand to pat Merlin's shoulder. "Merls, he's been on a hiatus for four years. Give it a rest." Leaning up, she left Merlin and continued bossing about people.

Merlin continued clicking, searching in the news section. Soon enough he was grinning when Morgana went his way a second time that mid-morning. "Emrys! Meeting room now!" Leaving, Merlin jotted a few notes down and brought them along with him to the board meeting

* * *

Slipping into the seat next to Freya, Morgana took her chair as she began to discuss the details for July's issue, which was out on Friday 5th July. Today was the 21st June, meaning they had two weeks to get their articles sorted, hand them over to Lancelot for final touch up's, as well as check to and from Morgana to get the perfect story and a happy boss. Merlin still had nothing, but that wouldn't be the case for long.

Going through each member, she reached Merlin.

"Any news, Merlin."

"Well, actually-" Merlin went to begin, Morgana cutting him off. Some around the table rolled their eyes, knowing what Morgana was going to say.

"No, news on Pendragon's slow updates doesn't count." Merlin knew he'd win this debate.

"So the story of Pendragon returning to music after four years isn't news?" Morgana's eyes flickered and went wide, surprised. Gwaine spat out his drink in shock. Morgause put on one of her devilish smiles, knowing that a story like this would sell and make long-awaited profits for the company.

"Ah," was all Morgana could say.

"You know Morgana, if Emrys was to write an article on Pendragon's return to music, and grab a little info on this shock announcement, July's issue would sell huge."

Lancelot jotted down some ideas and shouted them out, not breaking eye contact between himself and his jotter. "If we were to do that le Fay, we'd need Arthur on the cover."

Gwaine slurped some of his coffee, liking where the conversation was going. "I'd happily photograph him."

"Do you think he'd be up for it?"

Morgana came to a decision. "Right, Emrys, July's music slot sorted. I want a two-page headliner on Pendragon's return, outlining the details of his next album and what he plans to do."

"Shouldn't we get confirmation from Arthur first? It's not as if he's going to jump and accept the first offer."

"Oh alright, Emrys, because of your devotion and consideration. Elena, get onto Leon and convince Arthur to accept. When that's done, Emrys, article is all yours to do as you wish. Gwaine, I want sexy, summer style imagery, especially with Pendragon. Gwen, as always, get snooping! El, I want to know what's hot in the theatre world this month. Freya, same goes for you. I hear Pacific Rim is to be a major hit."

"It looks to be good, as does Despicable Me 2."

"Good, so you're sorted. Morgause, help me with the TV section. Gwaine, a new photo-shoot of me is required, as I need a new image on my editor's page. Got to keep the media and fans happy. Mordred, same goes for you as El and Frey. Percy, I want to know what are the best 10 reads to look forward to this summer."

Percival gave an affirmative nod. "I'm on it."

Morgause relaxed in her chair. "Good, I believe for now we're sorted."

"Right, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my office. Elena, grab me a coffee. I want first-drafts in on my desk by Wednesday. Meeting closed."

Merlin set to work, well, once the confirmation details had been given over. For now, it was down to browsing Arthur's page whilst listening to past records of his. Merlin obviously reviewed other artists, but he favoured to review Arthur's works more than anyone else, and that wasn't just because of Arthur's good-natured persona. It was also because Merlin had been, and still was, a devoted fan of Arthur's, first getting into the artist when his dad bought him Arthur's debut CD when he was 15. Arthur, most of the time, would also get on with Merlin, and found him better to work with than any other journalist.

* * *

Elena brought Morgana her coffee and set to work, having a long chat with Leon, Arthur's manager. Coming to some form of agreement, she put Arthur through to Merlin, shouting across the floor for Merlin to hear.

"Emrys! Pendragon wants to talk to you!" On hearing the name of Pendragon, Merlin clicked the pause button, grabbing the phone.

"Emrys speaking."

_"Hey, Merlin, it's Arthur. Look, is it true that le Fay wants you to interview me and write an article on my return to music?"_

"Yes."

_"So Elena wasn't having me on?"_ Merlin got comfortable, stretching his long legs out, the desk chair shifting so that Merlin could rest his feet against the desk.

"No. At first, Morgana couldn't care less, until I broke the news to her."

_"She would be like that now, wouldn't she? It's her all over. But how did you know? I mean, I know you're a music journalist, but barely anyone knows."_

"I was on your website. You do realise that ordinary people such as me would check the site for news, or don't you get told about various updates?"

_"Oh no, I was the one to make the decision. But, I didn't know you were a fan. I mean, it's lovely to have fans; I really appreciate it. I thought I could hear someone playing 'Sophia' in the background when I was on the phone with Elena. It was you."_

"Can't help it. Your music is cool and you're talented."

_"Thank you. So when do you want me to come in? I mean, when does your mag come out?"_

"Released 5th July."

_So, a few weeks from now. How does Monday at 11 sound? I can come to the office for half 10. Do the photo-shoot with Gwaine and then once I'm done, I can come around to your station and do the interview. Is the meeting room free then?"_

"It should be. Hold on, let me check." Merlin held the phone on silent and slipped out of his office chair, skipping over to the meeting room and checking the chart. Having it free, he jotted down 'Arthur interview with Merlin'. He returned to the phone. "It's free."

_"Brilliant! It'll be brilliant seeing you again."_

"Yes, I agree to that."

_"Well, see you Monday then…"_

"Okay. I'll send you over to Gwaine." Merlin pushed the directory number in and noticed Gwaine pick the phone up. Placing his down, he went to Morgana's office.

"What news, Emrys? It must be good since you're blushing and grinning like an oaf." Merlin blushed even harder.

"Arthur's agreed to the article. He'll be in for half 10 Monday to do the photo shoot with Gwaine, and then he'll be with me for a while."

"Good work, Emrys."

And so this is where the journey would kick off.


	2. Interview

"You have got to be serious? Who the hell picks the fashion here?" These were the first words that Merlin heard as he passed the photography studio, working on a title to kick off July's music article, needing a cup of his favourite tea to give him inspiration. What Merlin didn't expect was for him to get involved with the photo shoot. Placing the mug down at his desk, he went to investigate the debate between Gwaine and Arthur, Elena running back and forth between her desk and the studio.

Gwaine and Arthur grasped tugs of shirt material in their hands when Merlin crept in, arguing whether the white shirt would look good on him. Dropping the shirt, Gwaine turned to Merlin, who was glued to the doors, Arthur shirtlessness causing Merlin's eyes to wander. "Emrys."

Arthur had an idea. "Hey, hold on, you might just be the person. Merls, give me a hand with fashion. What do I look good in?"

Merlin went to grab the door handle. "Ah no, I'm not getting involved. You know I'm crap when it comes to fashion."

"You know Merls, I think that's the biggest lie that you've come up with so far. Take a look at yourself; you're pretty much a model. I don't see why you didn't become one. You have the looks and body for it."

"He's right Emrys, you know fashion better than anyone." Okay, so Merlin always came to work rather stylish. This morning he came dressed in a loose fitted white shirt (not bothering to tuck the shirt in) and tight black trousers. His waistcoat remained undone and a tattered black scarf came as the accessory with black low-top Converse on his feet. His hair was ruffled and tousled, various products holding the image together. To finalise things, he always to work in his black-framed glasses, not having the best vision in the world, and for today, he was wearing some cheap cologne that seemed to have an effect on Arthur.

"Come on, you sod. Hand over your fashion guru advice."

Merlin shrugged, trying to look innocent. "I'd say just wear what feels comfortable on you, regardless of the time of year. People want to see Arthur as they would see their best friend, not some mega-rich singer who has the sense of superiority over them. Basically, be yourself."

"Hmm…"

If this were going to work and run smoothly, Merlin would have to put himself in charge. "Gwaine, take a coffee break. I'll get Elena to call you when we need you."

Gwaine smirked, noticing the way Arthur had gradually got closer to Merlin, the term of personal space being chucked to one side. "Erm, sorry, but since when were you in charge?" Arthur and Merlin glared at Gwaine. "Fine, but I have other clients to photograph, including our boss. Make it quick and then he's all yours!" Gwaine left the studio, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

Arthur led Merlin to the dressing room. A clothing rack was provided with various pieces of clothing on various hangers. Merlin stills Arthur to take a good look at him. "Right, what did you come in today?"

"A hoodie, t-shirt and jeans with my trainers."

Merlin pointed to the blue, low-hip jeans that Arthur was casually shuffling about in. "And are those the jeans you're wearing now?"

"Yes."

"And is that the sort of thing that you'd wear when recording music?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's base it on that then." Merlin went skimming through the rack, pulling out a jumper and a plain white tee. He tossed both items over to Arthur. "Put these on." Arthur went along with Merlin's idea and got dressed. Merlin came over to adjust the items right to make him look comfortable. "This is why I hate jumpers." Arthur muttered as Merlin finished styling him.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur for a brief second before going back to work. "Why's that?"

"Because it buggers up my hair! I have to keep combing it down!" Merlin observed Arthur's few tousled strands and brought him back into the studio, grabbing a comb on the way. Inside the studio was a station that had been built up based on Merlin's idea. The small station contained a set on what would look like a recording studio, where Arthur could pose as if he would be recording various bits to his work. Leon and Arthur's P.A. Nimueh were communicating in the meeting room.

"Right, I think the best way for this photo shoot to work is if Gwaine photographs you whilst you're performing something or have the headset on. Your hair would get messy anyway, so leave your hair for now and sing into the microphone. Then come up front, where I'll deal with your hair and you can perform using your guitar."

"I'm okay with this. This sounds good." Arthur grinned at Merlin.

"Good. Back in a minute." Arthur got himself comfortable near the microphone when Merlin went to get Gwaine. Returning, Gwaine set up the camera, ready to shoot. Gwaine noticed Arthur's attire and turned to Merlin.

"Emrys, I thought le Fay said summer themed?"

"Gwaine, not everyone goes around in their underpants in the summer. Realistically, not everywhere in the U.K. is above 24°C. Anyway, people want to see Arthur, and this is Arthur."

"Whatever you say Emrys. It's just when Morgana sees the final print, it's you whose going to cop it in the neck."

"We'll see." Gwaine went into position, Arthur singing some of the lines to one of his new tracks. "And 3,2,1…"

* * *

Following 20 minutes of snapping pictures, Gwaine uploaded the images to his computer, Arthur and Merlin hovering behind him to see which ones would make the article, Merlin requiring a total of five at most. Going through them, the three picked out their favourites and what worked well. Selecting the five, Gwaine opened up Photoshop.

"No!" Arthur blurted as Gwaine opened up the program.

"Something wrong?"

"Absolutely no air-brushing. I want none of it!"

Gwaine turned in his chair to face Arthur, confused as to why Arthur declined. "But I always airbrush photos. Many of my clients request it."

"Well, I'm not. I want my fans to see the real Arthur. I want to be able to look at a copy of this magazine and see the real me there, not some other dude who's posing as me." Merlin grinned, knowing Arthur's changed nature. The four years out must have put some good in him. "I'm also against airbrushing. It sets a bad image to the citizens, especially to young people, thinking that they need to look in a certain way when the ones in the images aren't how they really look. I want to show that there is beauty in everything."

"Fair enough." Gwaine closed the program and attached the selected images to send to Merlin. Leaving Gwaine in the studio, Merlin and Arthur travelled across the building onto the main floor. At the back of the main floor was another meeting room. Switching on the light, Elena bringing in two mugs and some food, Arthur flopped onto the sofa, leaving Merlin with the armchair. Grabbing his mug and notepad from his desk, Merlin joined Arthur.

* * *

"Okay Merls, what do you want to know?" Arthur shuffled on the sofa so that he could see Merlin.

"First of all, you do realise that those clothes don't belong to you."

"Yeah, but they're comfy so shut up, Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur satisfied. Merlin slipped the lid off the pen, ready to jot notes down.

"Anyway, to begin with, a little detail on what made you return to music, and why you took the hiatus would be nice."

Arthur reviewed the question and in return came up with an answer. "a) I released my debut album back in 2004, where I was going on 18. I'd been writing songs since 14, so by the time recording began, all the songs were ready. Overnight success caused me to continue and produce another two albums straight off. By 2009, I needed a rest, wanted to go and explore other paths, such as re-visit my education and try and settle down."

"Did you find the right path?"

"Not always. Got into some bad spells, such as break up's, but I soon patched them up. Some things were good, such as finishing my degree off that I had started."

"So what made you return in the end?"

"I've always found I've never really been good at much. Knowing music was the one thing I could always turn to that I was good at, I took a U-turn. Through my year of depression, I think in all I wrote about 40 songs. Stripping them down, I've come down to the best 16."

"And how does those 16 songs pan out the album?"

"Some are based on love, violence, self-hate and other themes. The best 12 will go to the album, the 12 that really represent the life I went through and what inspired me to write them. The other 4 will go as B-sides to the four singles I intend to release." Arthur kept his eyes focused on Merlin, as though he was chatting with a close friend rather than a journalist. Grabbing a sandwich off the tray, Arthur eased back down, burying his head into the pillows.

"What's the name of the album, your reason behind the choice of name, the date of release and the first single?"

"Album is called Royal Knights. I used the silent k, keeping to my royally theme/gimmick. It spans the four years of hell I went through. Why Royal Knights? Because, and I don't want you to share all of this with the world, some nights of my life were the best in the world. Dinner in Venice, Paris, Rome, you name it. Touring the world. Some nights were grim though, as if you were constantly being jabbed with a sword – that you can share and put in the article."

Scribbling his notes down, Merlin leaned forward, keeping the secrets between the two of them. "And what is to be privatised and for my ears only?"

"That the other reason behind the name was because during the hiatus, I began re-visiting my education, and through public events, I came across the Lady Vivian Rose, and we mingled. Secretly, we got together and were dating. But I screwed up though. The one night, still in education, I done rather badly on an assignment and so went to the local club and got myself pissed. Having it off with a man, named Adam, I was two-timing, Vivian being in her estate in Somerset and Adam on campus with me in Warwick. Things turned nasty, more relationships happened, got screwed over and went into rehab. Vivian and everyone close to us found out and so to stop the media from finding out, my dad prevented a scandal, which I'm thankful for. That's the main reason for the title name, but I wish not to share that publicly." Merlin dropped his pen and notepad, leaning forward to meet Arthur, the two gradually coming closer.

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because for some strange reason, unlike other journalists, and I've seen two others in the last week, and plan to see a good three more, only you I can trust. There's something about you, Merlin. Only you."

Arthur coughed, trying to hide his confession and embarrassment. Merlin continued with the interview as if nothing peculiar had happened. "So when does Royal Knights come out?"

"14th October, the week after my 27th. I have my eye on setting 'Your King,' or 'Avalon' as the first single, with 'Some Hope' as the B-Side."

"Okay. Is there anything you'd like to share with your fans?"

"A little. Following the release of Royal Knights, I'm to embark on a world tour. I'm to start in Britain and work my way around Europe before touching the US and Canada, Latin America, Asia and Oceania. I'd like to be able to touch as many places as possible. To end the tour, it's a dream of mine, but I'd like to do a very special intimate gig, preferably at the place where I first started. Dates and venues will be confirmed nearer the time, and once again to thank the fans for their continued support. That's all I have, I'm afraid. Do you think that would play two pages?"

Merlin finished jotting the notes down and placed his notepad to one side, taking a swig of now cold tea. "It might, we'll soon see though. Thankfully pictures and labels take up space." Grabbing a sandwich, Arthur shifted off the sofa and came near Merlin, almost too close. Bending down, he rested his elbow on the arm of Merlin's armchair.

"That's all I have to share with my fans. I haven't finished with you, though."

Merlin glanced up at Arthur, noticing how soft his strands of hair looked, if only he could reach out and properly investigate. His jumper had risen up, Merlin hearing each breath that escaped past Arthur's very plump and smooth lips, which cool breath hitting his skin made him twitch. Merlin gulped. "Oh."

"No, there's something else I want to tell you. Do you remember when it was broadcasted that I was checked into rehab just less than 18 months ago and they all said it was due to my disorderly ways? That I was addicted to alcohol? That I then had to address the public and apologise?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I never got checked in due to that. It was because of my shit love life and that I'm sick of being used or screwed over. I want someone to love me for who I am, and I want to love them just as much. To wake up with them every morning and not have a care in the world. To hear their breathing, to see them smile, to cheer them up and comfort them when they're down. I want that, Merlin. Truthfully, I went in for depression, not alcohol addiction."

Merlin remained silent. "Yeah, I just wanted to say that so please don't take it the wrong way. I'm not an addict."

"I don't believe the media."

"That's rash coming from a journalist." Arthur got back up, making the situation even more awkward. "I better get changed. I'll see you around, Emrys." Ruffling Merlin's hair, Arthur pinched a couple more sandwiches to munch on and left the meeting room, leaving Merlin in the armchair. What just happened?

* * *

Two weeks later…

"What the hell is this?" Morgana slammed her copy of July's issue onto her desk, the mag open on the two-page article on Arthur. Following Elena bringing in her copy earlier that day, Morgana took her time flicking through the finished mag, which was due for release in less then 24 hours. Reading through the article, she was angered by the interview and Gwaine's photographs. Chucking the mag down, she stormed out of her office, Morgause running after her, wanting something of Morgana's approval.

"Gana, something for you-"

"Out of my way!" Morgause left it and continued doing whatever appealed to her most. Slamming the door of the studio, shouting could be heard from above, Gwaine coming out of the studio behind Morgana. Morgana then approached Merlin's desk, cat claws out and ready to maul someone. "Emrys! My office, now!" Merlin gulped and left his station, meeting up with Gwaine.

Showing them the mag, she continued to let her anger flow freely. "It's the two-page article on Arthur, like what you asked for!"

"I wanted a story, Merlin!"

"It's an interview, Morgana! Not a fucking soap opera!" Morgana came around from her desk and faced Merlin, inches apart.

"You really think this sort of thing sells, Merlin? Do you have any idea what this is going to cost us?"

"The truth sells, Morgana. Truth and devotion to your fans is what keeps them and what makes them follow these people! If you exaggerate too much, you make matters worse. If you slightly exaggerate and keep to the truth, you get an audience! I'm not going to put anything in there that Arthur felt uncomfortable with. It's his life we're touching on as well. He's entitled to privacy as well!" Morgana huffed and turned to Gwaine.

"And Gwaine, what did I say about summer themed?"

"Don't look at me, le Fay. Emrys' idea."

"Only because they were having a bickering match over a stupid shirt!"

Gwaine and Merlin completely forgot that Morgana was in the room, as they squared each other off. "It made him look hot! It would attract females instead of a t-shirt and jumper." Merlin continued on. "A jumper and tee is suitable!"

"In this fucking weather?"

"I'm not sorry but like I said beforehand, it's not 24°C everywhere in the UK. And it's not that bloody hot in here, unless you've got your bloody radiators on again!"

"It's not that fucking cold either!"

"I'm sorry but who's the fashion guru here? I allowed him to wear what was comfortable because you wouldn't know the first fucking thing about the professional world of music. It's not about the body; it's about the talent and what's true to your heart! It's the personality that shines!"

"Like you would know anything about photography!"

"Actually, as a photographer, I kind of do."

"Oh, so you want my job now?"

Morgana was getting tired of their arguing and came between them, pulling them apart. "Enough! I'm not having you two here bicker like bleedin' old married couples or a bunch of grumpy grannies! We're gonna see how it goes, see whether it sells and who's right, and next time you plan to do something that I never requested, you consult me when you come up with something. Got it?"

"Yeah," both muttered.

"Now get out of my office!" Both said nothing and left, Merlin slouching in his chair and putting his shoes on the desk, Gwaine heading back to his studio. Mordred walked in with a pitch, all bright eyes. "Morgana!"

"Fuck off!" Mordred dashed out and Morgana slammed the door and locked it. She then went to her laptop and checked her Facebook.

* * *

On the following Monday, following the weekend sales, Morgana was in a much happier mood when she came onto the main floor, congratulating everyone on the success of the weekend sales.

Leaving everyone to get on with work – as in pitching ideas for August's issue, Morgana came over to Merlin's desk.

"Emrys?" Merlin was browsing on the web again.

With Morgana hovering above him, he took his attention off the computer. "Hmm?"

"I want to apologise for last Thursday. Your article has sold incredibly well. I've had people comment on your article. We've sold more copies of AEM this weekend than we have done in years, and much more than any other monthly entertainment mag thanks to you. Leon C loves it, as does Arthur. He told me that Arthur-" Morgana deliberately cut herself off and just winked.

"What did he say, Morgana?" Morgana kept her devilish grin plastered to her, Merlin extremely curious and eager to find out and so started whining. "Morgana!"

"You'll find out, sooner or later." Morgana turned to her office, leaving Merlin to carry on browsing.

The day was dire and dull, no one having anything to do the first few days of an issue coming out, other than to review sales and read feedback as well as other emails. Merlin's mobile went off during the early afternoon, no one caring about the idea that all phones should be on silent. Heck, Gwaine was playing Assassin's Creed, so it wouldn't hurt for one small phone call.

"Emrys speaking."

_"Hello, Merlin."_ Immediately, Merlin went out of his professional voice and into his casual tone, slouching in his chair, his t-shirt not doing much to help. "Arthur!"

_"I love your article. I love how you make me some blessed angel from heaven, even if I have my faults."_

"Everyone has faults, Arthur."

_"Yeah, well, this question might be a fault, might not be."_ Merlin got curious and so not knowing, starting biting the lid of his pen. "And what would that be?"

_"What are you doing tonight and when do you finish work?"_

"I'm out for five, and yeah I'm free. Free as a bird!"

_"Ha ha, very funny. But that's good. Do you go want to go somewhere tonight?"_

"Like?"

_"I don't know, restaurant, walk, movie? Come over to my place and chill. Something to unwind to with a friend."_

"What are you after, Arthur?"

_"Nothing, I was just wanted to hang out that's all."_

"Erm…."

_"Merlin!"_

"Yeah, go on then."

_"Awesome, I'll be in the car park for 5 then."_


	3. The Plan

14th October

Having an early start due to the upcoming deadlines, everyone had made some breakfast and was hovering around the plasma TV on the main floor of the AEM offices watching the breakfast show. Getting on for nine, Arthur was due to perform 'Avalon' to close the show, following a brief interview with the host. The decision to choose Avalon as the first single would be included in Merlin's October issue, which was to be released in five days time.

Watching Arthur perform, Merlin had his eyes glued to the TV, a wide grin smothered across his face. Merlin also had his notepad on hand, scribbling down any details that popped up that weren't already included in his review, the main part yet still to be added. Once the performance was over, Morgana grabbed the remote and switched it off, many of the employees returning back to their stations. Merlin was unimpressed. "Oi! I was watching that!"

"Oh hush up Emrys. You can run along later to get your album signed by the king."

"Morgana!"

Morgana eyed the few employees nearby for back up. "Yes, we know you think he's beautiful, but you can skitter away now and get your work done. No doubt you'll be gloating over the images you add in your section, especially the one where he's wearing them extremely tight trousers at that gala last week."

Morgause choked on her coffee, spluttering it everywhere, Gwen was giggling and Gwaine was snorting with laughter. Merlin coughed, letting out a chuckle. "What?"

"Oh come on Emrys, we know you fancy him."

"I do not! I just think he's incredibly talented and doesn't deserve half of the harsh criticism he gets. Yes he screwed up, but that's not the point."

"You also think he's hot."

Merlin then turned to others for back up. "Wouldn't anyone?"

"No!" Morgause croaked, Lancelot trying to help her overcome her choking syndrome.

"And Gwaine must also fancy him, especially after where he was aiming the camera the other day." Gwaine chuckled and then realised what Morgana had just muttered. "Hey!"

"The keys aren't going to move themselves. Back to work!" Soon enough, the place was quiet.

With Arthur doing a special signing over at HMV for midday, Merlin took his lunch break early, leaving at half 11 to walk the fifteen minutes into the city centre to buy his copy, just to wait after in an enormous queue afterwards. Arthur's fans age-wise were varied, some older fans of around their late thirties and early forties to some as young as fourteen. The core base of fans was around Merlin's age of their mid-twenties, being teenagers when Arthur first came on the scene.

* * *

Standing behind a group of young females, screaming when the man was before them, many pictures were taken and their albums were signed, Merlin hopping from one foot to the other, wondering how long these things took. Glancing at his wristwatch, he had fifteen minutes before he was due back, and so slightly huffed, knowing that Morgana wasn't too keen on people returning late.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was secretly pleased that a friend of his (even though they barely saw each other) had the decency to show up. Knowing what Morgana was like, and Merlin's crazy work schedule, Arthur eyed the security guard, who took over.

"Come on ladies, Arthur has many fans awaiting." It would take at least five minutes before they moved over to one side, continuing their shopping, when in reality, they should all be at school, college or sixth-form. Basically wherever they were educated. Merlin shuffled along to be met with stunning blue orbs, Arthur dressed in his usual hoodie with some sports-style t-shirt on.

Both of them glanced at each other with grins on their faces. "Arthur."

"Merlin."

Merlin handed over the CD for Arthur to sign, their fingers slightly brushing. "Thank you." Arthur wrote a personalised message on the cover, grabbing a notepad and using Merlin's pen to write another, longer message, which he slipped inside the CD for Merlin to read later. Handing the pen and CD back, Arthur glanced up and grinned at Merlin. "No worries. Do you have a camera or your phone on you for a photo?"

"Erm, no, sorry. I left my phone in my jacket back at the office."

"No need to panic." Arthur got out of his chair and came around to meet Merlin, slipping his Samsung Galaxy S3 out to take a picture of them both. Handing it to the security guard, asking politely if he could take the picture, he kindly accepted.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, bringing him closer, nudging him to do the same. Leaning in, Arthur whispered 'thank you' in Merlin's ear before eyeing the phone for the picture to be taken, Arthur's hand slipping down a little towards his arse. Thankfully no one noticed the gesture. Another one was taken for luck and then the camera was back in Arthur's pocket. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, when's the mag out?"

"Friday."

"Cheers." Shaking hands and Arthur winking at him, Merlin returned to the office as if he was on cloud nine, using the remainder of his week to listen through to each song and analyse it.

* * *

21st October

Performing for some breakfast show for a radio station, Arthur finished up at 9:30, where he spent his time helping the technicians to take down the equipment and help put it away. Leon C, his manager, walked in with some news.

"Sales are on the high, Arthur. It looks like you'll still be at no.1 come the end of the week."

"That's brilliant. It shows I still have adoring fans regardless of what the media think."

"You get me."

Arthur made a scowl. "Leon, please don't ever do that again." Leon took no notice. Regardless of whether he was thirty or not, he'd still try and act trendy.

"Right, car's out front for you when you're ready."

"Erm, actually, I'm not getting the car. I'm getting the tube instead." Arthur grabbed his guitar case and thanked the staff once again, going for the lift, Leon chasing after him. "Arthur, are you nuts? The paparazzi will be all over you, never mind the fans."

Arthur simply responded, not caring what Leon was telling him. "I want to pick up a copy of AEM."

"I can get Nimueh to do that for you. Have it at your house by the time you get back."

"I want to read Merlin's review, the sooner the better."

Leon had noted Arthur's occasional mention of Merlin, Arthur not shutting up about the guy since they reunited a few months ago. "You seem to like this Merlin guy."

"He's a good journalist. And he's the only one who actually deems me as a human being. Have you ever actually wondered that half of the time I just want to be me?"

"Arthur, don't take this the wrong way - even though you're probably going to be offended anyway - but you're a celebrity. There's a bridge between you and normal people."

"I'm a singer-songwriter. I'm Arthur. A celebrity is someone who constantly seeks the attention. I'm there doing something I love and taking on a job, no different to anyone else. I don't mind the attention, and I might have a big ego, but I don't always want the spotlight. Sometimes I just want to go out in public and be myself; do things that regular people do. I want that."

"You can't have both, Arthur."

"No, but I can at least try." Getting to the ground floor of the building, Arthur left Leon by the car and continued walking to the nearest tube station, fishing out his Oyster Card. On the way, he was happy to take a few photos and sign some things.

At a newsagent on the way, he picked up his copy of AEM so that he could read the mag.

* * *

On the tube, he managed to find a seat as he flipped the book open to the contents, forgetting the rest of the mag and skipping to Merlin's section, allowing the time to slip away as he read the article. Satisfied and having a warm feeling inside of him that he couldn't describe, he reflected on what he mentioned to Merlin over the phone over the last couple of months and how he felt as a musician. The idea had been in the back of his mind for some time now, but before embarking on the world tour, this would give Arthur a great chance to do something for the fans. Arthur grabbed his phone and speed-dialled Leon.

_"Hello, Arthur. Is something wrong? Do you need me to send the car?"_

"No no! Everything's fine. Listen, you know that idea I mentioned the other week, well I want to go ahead with it, so basically, don't bother arranging any events for me to attend until after Christmas."

_"But what about the Children In Need performance?"_

"Okay okay, you can do that one. But nothing else. Basically, find me a cameraman. Actually, get Owain to do it. I want Merlin to document my life from the origins of me growing up till where I am now."

_"And is Merlin okay with this? Have you checked with him or Morgana at least?"_

"Well no, but I will."

_"Fair enough."_ Arthur ended the call and then speed dialled Merlin, placing his magazine away as he got off the tube and walked the remainder of the way home.

* * *

Merlin's phone buzzed from his blazer, Merlin having to shift on his chair to retrieve it. Noticing the caller, Merlin eased into his chair. _"Arthur?"_

"Merls? You still at work?"

_"Arthur, it's 11:30. Of course I'm still at work! Why?"_

"Go to Morgana and tell her I want to speak to both of you. I have an arrangement and I need both of you to discuss it between you."

_"Arthur, are you okay? You seem upset."_

Arthur got to his house and just about managed to undo the front door. Slipping inside, he placed his guitar in the hallway, dropped the mag on the coffee table and flopped onto the sofa, kicking his trainers off. "Just a bit pissed off that's all. I'll be fine. Just go and see Morgana." Movements could be heard, as Merlin didn't bother knocking on Morgana's door. Morgana wasn't too please. _"Merlin!"_

_"Not now! Call for us. Pendragon's on the line."_ Merlin attached his phone to the speaker dock so they could both communicate to him.

_"Pendragon, what's up?"_

"Got a proposition for Merlin but I need your permission."

_"And what's that?"_

"To give something back to my fans, coz I've been thinking these last few weeks, I want to show my appreciation, I want to do a documentary that focuses on my life from birth to now."

_"Right… So?"_

"I want Merlin to document my life. Follow me on this venture back to where it all began. Then, once we've documented up to present day, I want Merlin to come with me on the tour. I know I can't keep for the whole of the tour but I'd like him there with me."

_"Hold on! Arthur! I'm a music journalist. I don't even know how to do one of these."_

Morgana liked the idea of it, and could easily get someone to fill in for Merlin whilst he was away._ "And now it's about time you learned. Tell me, Arthur, how long would this take?"_

"It would be in two halves. The documentary up to present day would take between now and Christmas, so you can have him back for a few months, and then the tour starts in February here in Britain up till April. Then it's abroad from there up till my 28th. He could easily hand over April's issue before flying out. The first gig ain't till 6th."

_"It sounds like a plan. How do you feel about it Emrys? Like the idea."_

_"Of spending nearly a year with Pendragon. It would be a challenge-"_

"Oi!"

_"But I'd be for it."_

_"Brilliant. I can get Mithian to cover for you for the time being. When do you begin?"_

"Next week, so you can keep him at AEM up to Friday. I can pick him up on Saturday morning and go from there."

_"Good good. Now sod off out of my office, Merlin." _Merlin disconnected his phone from the speaker dock, leaving Morgana's in peace. He then strided across the main floor to return to his desk, Arthur still on the phone.

_"Seriously though, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, fine. Listen, can we talk about it. You might understand me better."

_"Yeah, go ahead. Just thinking of it, if it's to do with your career and stuff then how about add it to the documentary? Let the fans know how you feel sometimes about life, the pressures of living in this world."_

"That's a good idea. Thank you, Merlin."

_"No problem. Hey, come over tonight and we'll talk it over."_

"Yeah, alright. Say 7ish?"

_"That's fine by me."_

"I'll just have to leave a little early that's all. I'm expected at my father's tomorrow."

_"I see."_

"See you later, then."

_"Yeah."_


	4. Babyhood

26th October

Packing the night before had been hectic. He was to spend nearly two months with Arthur, learning nearly every snippet about him. All his bags were in the front room ready. Arthur hadn't said much on the basics of the trip; just that there will be travelling, overnight staying and it will be to places outside of London, as well having London in the picture. He didn't expect to be on camera the second he woke up.

His alarm buzzed at 7am, but that wasn't the only thing that woke up Merlin that morning. Downstairs, Arthur was banging on the front door. "Merlin Emrys! Get your lazy arse out of bed!" Groaning, Merlin padded his way downstairs and turned off the alarm to unlock the front door. Immediately, a camera was shoved in his face.

"Arthur! It's 7am! Don't you realise that people are still asleep?"

"Yeah, but we've got work to do!"

Arthur fronted the camera so that he was also in the film with Merlin. "Merlin, this is our cameraman, Owain. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Merlin Emrys, music journalist of AEM, and my very good friend, still not even dressed."

"Arthur! I just got out of bed! Now at least let me get dressed."

"Oh alright, Owain, better turn the camera off before it dies." Owain took the camera away, awaiting outside in the car. Leaving Merlin and Arthur alone, Merlin was agitated. Merlin went back upstairs to change and to get ready, Arthur following him into his bedroom. Arthur stood awkwardly near the doorway whilst Merlin went through his chest of drawers to find clothing out.

"Do you mind? I want some privacy!"

"You might as well as claim it since it you're not going to get much once we're on the road."

"Get out!" Merlin moved to the door and shoved Arthur out, slamming the door in his face. Arthur waited on the other side.

"Merlin? Are you mad at me?"

Nothing was said until about five minutes later when Merlin was dressed. A shower would have to wait. Merlin unlocked the door to allow Arthur in. "I'm sorry, okay?" Arthur held out his arms. Instead, Merlin shook his hand.

"Okay, but next time don't film me in my underwear to show the public. It's early morning and I'm always snappy. I know you're excited but this has to be on my terms as well, okay?"

"Okay, and where's my hug?"

"You hate hugging."

"Yeah but I could do with one." Giving in, Merlin leant into Arthur, Arthur tightly embracing him. It wasn't some friendly hug but much more intimate, but not too intimate as if they were lovers. Letting go, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's bags, allowing Merlin to finish up. Shoving his shoes on and his coat, Merlin grabbed his bag and locked up. Outside of the car, Owain was waiting. Merlin noticed that Leon or Nimueh wasn't with them. Merlin helped Arthur to put his bags in the boot, joining Arthur's. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" Closing the boot, they both hung around, Owain getting into the car.

"Leon and Nimueh?"

"Told them not to come."

"Why?"

"This is something beyond private and intimate. I've known Owain since we were kids. Yes, I've known Leon since we were teenagers, but nonetheless, this is my choosing."

"Then why have you picked me? You've only known me since 2009, when I was what, 20, and I was doing my work placement for AEM."

"Yes, but you were doing reviews on artists since you were 15, all the way back at school. I've seen all your reviews from the second album up, and noticed you had input on where I've been added into the celeb gossip page. You're the only journalist I've met who's never let me down, and I put my entire trust in you, and you're a good friend of mine. That's why you're here." Merlin remained silent.

"Okay, where do you want to begin?"

"Take me back to the start."

"Okay. Birth?"

"That's a good place to start."

"Right, quick trip to my dad's and then off we go." Getting in the car, Arthur started up the engine, Merlin sitting in the front passenger seat. Owain had the camera on hand.

"Okay, are we gonna shoot some stuff?"

"Yeah, I think this my might be a good time." Owain switched the camera on and aimed it at Arthur, who slipped round in his seat to face the camera, Merlin doing the same.

"Good morning, everyone. We're beginning our journey, it's the 20….."

To save Arthur's brain from gaining an early headache from overthinking, Merlin butted in, saving Arthur's breath."26th."

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Thank you, Merlin. It's the 26th October and it's getting on for about half seven in the morning. We're all knackered so excuse me if we sound shit. But here we go." Still realising he had his hand on Merlin's shoulder; he removed it and swivelled round to pull out into the road. "And we're off!"

"Woohoo!" Merlin randomly shouted.

"What the hell was that, Merlin?"

"I have no idea!"

"You're weird, Merlin."

"You've only just worked that out?"

"Oh god, the next two months are going to be a nightmare."

Merlin cackled, which led to Arthur's chortling in his seat, trying to keep his eye on the road. "Mwhahaa!"

"Let's have some music on!" Merlin fumbled about with the car radio, grimacing when the first track came on. "Bleugh! Justin Bieber! Are you mad?" Owain almost peed himself from laughing, the camera holding on for dear life. "Ladies and gentleman, I present you, Arthur's personal music collection."

"Oh fuck off, Owain! Ah shit! The witch has messed up my CD's. I'm gonna kill that bitch next time I see her!"

"Speaking of which, do we have a censor thing for this because Arthur swears quite a bit?"

"As does Merlin when he gets angry."

"Yeah, I can add one in. Don't worry guys."

"Good. Try the next track." Merlin pressed the next track, which came out as the Spice Girls' song Wannabe. "Bloody fantastic!"

"And it's begun!" Owain muttered to the camera as he switched it off.

* * *

An hour into their journey, the camera went back on, Arthur focusing on the road ahead of him, Merlin coming to the end of a chapter in his book. "So, where are you taking us Arthur?"

"Well, I'm taking you back to my birthplace and where it all started off, back home in Devon."

"So, orginially you're a Devonshire lad, not a Londoner?"

"Correct." Because of traffic, the drive was a good four hours long. Going through to Exeter, Arthur took them away from the city towards the village of Silverton.

* * *

Finding the correct house in a lane of small, detached houses, Arthur pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. Getting out, he undid the front door, Owain following him in. "You see, the media thinks that because my dad is a rich old twat, I'm a pompous, rich twat as well. That's where they're wrong."

Showing Owain around so the viewers knew the sort of house Arthur lived, and still lives in, Merlin was surprised to see the other side to Arthur. Arthur took them through the hallway up the stairs into the smallest room. "This folks was my very first bedroom."

"And you still live in your first house?"

"We've done remotely well to keep hold onto this house. My father told me when I was around 16 that this house was to be mine once I turned eighteen. Of course, at that age, you'd wonder how you'd keep the house going. I guess I got lucky." Arthur came out and went into a slightly bigger room. "And this was where my parents slept, where we really don't want to know what happened."

"So, what about the other room? There's a third bedroom."

"That was the spare room for guests and such. My uncle Agravaine and his wife often came down from time to time, so it was nice to see people."

The pair returned downstairs, where Arthur took them to the kitchen. Arthur dropped the keys onto the kitchen table and went to fill the kettle."Tea?"

"Please."

"Tea as well Owain?"

"Yeah go on then. Got to keep your cameraman going." Handing over mugs for everyone, Arthur and Merlin were perched near the kitchen table on two bar stools. "So this is where it started?"

"Yeah. This was where I was born. Well, I was actually born in Exeter at the hospital on 11th October 1986 as Arthur James Pendragon. There you go. You have my middle name. I was born to Uther and Ygraine Pendragon weighing I have no idea. Once we were checked out, I came here. This was my first home, which was until I was two. My dad, Uther hadn't long become a business tycoon, and was constantly going on various trips abroad, meaning it was just my mother and I. But it was quiet and peaceful and that's how we loved it."

"And what happened when you became two?"

"My mother was sick of having my dad constantly going away, always saying he had this and that going on and needed be away from home. To begin with, it was just a few days, maybe a weekend, but weekends turned weeks, weeks turned months, and so, because my mother found it difficult to manage, she left home. Both of us moved a good way out, which is something I'll show you later. We moved to Gweek in Cornwall, where I remained there until I was 5, when my father enrolled me into school, which we'll go into later."

"When you moved with your mother to Gweek, did you often see your father?"

"Rarely. My father was concerned about my wellbeing of course, and came to see often as possible. It was difficult to know him other than by title. He couldn't father me in the way for example your father or anyone else's father could nurture and raise them. For most of my life, family contact was non-existent." Merlin didn't know too much about Arthur's childhood, as in interviews and things he rarely mentioned it, and if so, it was only small details, so he had an idea that these early years were Arthur's most difficult to live with, and this was something that he was uncomfortable to share.

"Owain, is it okay if we can turn off the camera now?"

"Of course."

"We won't be visiting my mother's former house until tomorrow. That's going to be a good few hours drive and back, so we'll be leaving the house early. Feel free to do what you want."

Arthur left the kitchen and went for the stairs. A rather small house, this belonged to Arthur, where he used it as his home when not living in London. The house contained three bedrooms and a bathroom that was shared. Making up the beds, the smaller room (Arthur's former room) was given to Owain. The bigger room, which belonged to Arthur's parents was given to Merlin, leaving the spare room for Arthur. Arthur couldn't bear to be in his parents' room, as it conflicted with his childhood, allowing bad memories to reawaken. Leaving Owain to unpack, Merlin tapped on Arthur's shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

"How long will be in Devon for?"

"Erm, I'd roughly say a few days. Here we're touching my birth, early childhood as well as the time I ran away from home. Huge long story, so I'd say leave here around Wednesday. It gives us time to settle and to do things, such as upload photographs to Owain's computer, since he's putting the movie together with his branch."

"Okay."

"Would you like to see them?"

"Erm, a bit later on. I'd like to unpack and freshen up a bit first."

"Of course." Arthur left Merlin to unpack his case and went to deal with his own bags, not stopping to take a glance at a photograph of the family on the way back down. The next few days were going to be tough, but it had to be done.

* * *

Refreshed from a couple of hours sleep and a shower, Merlin went exploring, his hair still damp. Owain was in his room chatting with someone, presumably his girlfriend. Arthur wasn't anywhere to be found. Creeping into Arthur's room, he was welcomed with many photos, most of these either hanging up on the walls or on Arthur's chest of drawers. A single photo frame stood on his bedside cabinet. Merlin approached it. In the photo was a younger Arthur, complete golden mop of hair hanging around his face with an adorable grin. He looked around six years old in the photo. Behind him was his mother, Ygraine. A young, carefree woman of around thirty, she was kneeling down, hugging her son from behind. Both of them seemed to be having the time of their lives. Behind them was an enclosure, a lion sleeping in the distance. Ygraine had taken Arthur to the zoo.

Arthur came into the room and noticed Merlin admiring the photo. Coming closer, he placed his hands on Merlin's biceps. Merlin shuddered. "Arthur, don't do that."

Arthur grinned at Merlin, his fingers tapping Merlin's arms, a rhythm in his head. "Sorry. Adorable, wasn't I?"

Merlin grinned back. "If you say so. You both seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"We were. That's when life was good. It was the summer of 92. I stayed with my mother for a month in Gweek. Because we were predicted good weather the one week, she took me to Paignton Zoo. When we were there, she asked a member of staff if they could take the photo, which they did."

"You don't have many photos of your mother. There's another one over there on the chest of drawers with you and your parents in, and one of you and your mother when you're wearing your uniform, but that's it."

"This is the newest one I have of my mother." Arthur went quiet; Merlin knew there was something else that Arthur was hiding. Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You don't have to share it if you don't want to."

"I want to, but not with the public, because it's hard to talk about."

"I understand." Arthur took Merlin's hand and led them to the bed, both sitting down side by side.

"When I returned that summer back to Eaton House in Belgravia, back to my father, it was two months later when my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She attempted to fight it, but within 18 months, she lost her life. From then, that's when life became awkward and hard living." A few escaped tears ran down Arthur's cheeks, Merlin reaching out and wiping them away. Merlin took Arthur's hands in his own and confessed something of his own.

"Do you remember earlier when you compared your family life to mine, talking about fathers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, truth be told, if this helps, I've never met my father, and I never will."

"You've never met him?"

Merlin shook his head. "Died before I was born."

"Oh, Merlin." Arthur came close and hugged him, Arthur's hand going through Merlin's ebony locks as Merlin rubbed his back to soothe him. "So we've both had broken family connections, so I know what it's like." Breaking away, Arthur dried his tears, and pulled Merlin up with him. "Come on, there's one more I need to show you. I don't think you know about this."

"Know what?"

"Then you don't. This ought to shock you." Arthur grabbed a photoframe and brought it over for Merlin to look at. This one didn't contain Ygraine, but with some other woman in. Uther was being all lovey-dovey with her. Three children stood in front of them. Arthur was older in this photo, around 12. Two young females were next to him. One older, blonde female of 15, and a younger girl of 10 with ebony hair. "Wait a minute, the older girl looks a lot like Morgause."

"It is Morgause."

"And that's…. Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Are you trying to tell me that my boss is your sister?"

"Half-sister actually. Morgause is my step-sister."

"Bloody hell, Arthur! No wonder you're often up at AEM."

"Yep. One of them has messed my CD's up again."

"Family pranks?"

"Something like that." Placing the photo frame back, Arthur came back over to Merlin, placing his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "So how did this come about then?"

"When I said earlier that my dad was buggering off more often, it was to be with this woman, she was called Vivienne. She already had one daughter, this being Morgause. Her other daughter was born in 88, this being Morgana. When my mother found out about Morgana, that's when she broke off connections with my father and filed in for a divorce. We'd been living in Gweek for about four months."

"Did you and Vivienne ever get on?"

"Yeah, she weren't too bad. I still don't forgive my father for what he did."

"That's normal."

"I couldn't call Vivienne my mother though. She moved in with my father, and as she was my father's P.A., finding out about all of this, not wanting to cause a scandal, she changed career paths and went into journalism. She died though in the 9/11 attacks. She was on the plane that crashed into the North tower."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So you've never really had a mother-figure then?"

"Nor a father-figure, but we can't have everything in life. She did buy me one thing though, which I supposed helped with my passion of music in high school. For my fourteenth birthday, she bought me my very first acoustic guitar. I'll have to show it sometime to the fans. It's at home in London."

"Yeah, that would be good to add in."

"Tomorrow, I also want to show people the park that my mother used to take me to, and then later when we're back in London, show everyone some of the things me and Vivienne used to get up to."

"Okay."

* * *

Arthur fell onto the bed, dragging Merlin down with him. "Tell me about your childhood, Merlin. I know you're Welsh, but how did you live? Just you and your mother?"

"And Uncle Gaius."

"Who's Gaius?"

"My uncle lived down the road from us. Sometimes when my mother was really ill from the flu - she got sick easily, Gaius would take care of her and me at the same time. He's a good man. Because we didn't have a school nearby and I couldn't afford to go, Gaius taught me things until I was 7, when I caught the bus to school. Coming home, Gaius helped me with my homework, as then I was living closer."

"Living closer?"

"Yeah, back in the winter of 96, my mother caught the flu, but because we lived in this old farmhouse without central heating, it was even colder, being in the rural lands. That year she caught it really bad, starting in October. By December, she had lost all her energy. Gaius was formerly a doctor, attending to patients in the surrounding villages, but even he couldn't cure her. She died on the 23rd December, so instead of celebrating Christmas-"

"You were mourning."

"Yeah."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Yeah." Merlin began to weep. Arthur immediately got up and wiped the tears away with his thumb, hovering over Merlin, his voice soft and gentle. "Don't cry." Merlin silently cried, Arthur bringing him up and cradling him in his arms. Not knowing what to do, he repeatedly kissed his forehead to calm him down. Lost in the scent and warmth of Arthur, Merlin soon relaxed. Arthur reassured him, Merlin stomach growling.

"Anyway, enough of this death talk, you're starving and so am I. Let's go and have some food. It's pub food tonight, I'm afraid." Arthur got up off the bed, outstretching a hand for Merlin to take. Hand in hand, they left Arthur's room, knocking Owain's door on the way to notify him.


	5. Gweek

27th October

"Merlin! You got the hamper with the food in?"

"Yes, I've got the hamper!"

Arthur was loading items into the car when Merlin was walking out onto the driveway. Owain was already in the car with the camera, pretending to be running through the captured footage when really he was secretly filming their strengthening relationship. Today and tomorrow, the three men were to take a tour around Gweek, Arthur's permanent home from the ages of 2-4, and then his partial home for the next two summers, until his mother died in May 94. There they were to visit Arthur's former home, past memories of where his mother and he used to travel as well as to visit his mother's grave, something he hadn't done since he was 19. The day after, the three was to make a visit to Arthur's former nursery. Hopefully returning to the house by the Monday evening, Owain would have time to upload all current footage to his laptop whilst Arthur spoke of more tales to Merlin, leaving the story of when he ran away from home for Tuesday and then the driving on Wednesday.

The journey would at least take them over two hours to get there, Merlin and Arthur complaining over the music that somehow had invaded Arthur's car, ranging from Arthur's actual song collection of the likes of Madness, R.E.M., Travis and more recent artists like Adele and so on, to the more bizarre things that either Morgause or Morgana chucked in of Girls Aloud, The Sugababes, The Cheeky Girls and High School Musical. Coming up to a bed and breakfast in the village, where a sign with 'vacancies' was found, Arthur parked the car, the three getting out.

"Should I film this?" Owain muttered as he grabbed the camera, Arthur locking the car and Merlin making his way to the entrance, slipping on his hoodie from the breezy weather. Arthur and Merlin turned, curious as to why Owain would want to film the location. "Why?"

"I don't know. Recalling our travels?"

"If we get accommodation then fair enough, you're free to film. The fans will probably want to know where we stayed." Arthur and Merlin went through the entrance into the small reception area. Owain was not far behind them. A middle-aged woman approached the desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Merlin allowed Arthur to do the talking. It was his life they were documenting after all. "Yes, we'd like two twin rooms please to stay in overnight." The woman checked the vacancy book.

"Oh, I'm a ever so sorry lad. I'm afraid I've got a double and a single left. You don't mind sharing do you?"

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other. Owain already had the camera out recording the footage, finding this all the more entertaining, a smirk on his face. "I don't mind, Arthur."

"Owain, wanna share or a single?"

"Na, I fancy the single to be honest. Never know what the girlfriend might find out otherwise."

"True. Okay then, it's settled. We'll take them."

"Excellent!" Arthur forked out the money, Merlin and Owain chipping in for the night's stay. The woman handed over the keys to Arthur. "So, you are travelling?"

"Documenting my life, so sort of travelling, yeah."

"Oh, how come?"

"Feel it's something I need to do for my fans."

"You're famous?"

"A singer-songwriter. I've not long returned to music."

"Oh." Guess Arthur wasn't as famous after all. Well, everyone can't know you. Merlin then noticed the camera, nudging Arthur. "Oh for gods sake! You haven't filmed all of it have you?"

A smug grin was smeared across Owain's face as he took hold of his key and went for the stairs. "Yep."

Owain continued up the stairs and unlocked his room, slipping inside to add some more content, turning the camera on himself. "Hi guys! It's Owain, your cameraman. You wouldn't believe it would you? Arthur Pendragon and his poor crush Merlin the journalist has to share a bed. If you see me completely knackered by tomorrow morning, you'll probably have the impression of what's happened the night before." Owain took the camera and continued to film the building, going outside.

"Well, here we are in Gweek. It's about midday and we're probably going to have some lunch now. As you can see in front of me is the building where we're staying for tonight. Tomorrow evening we should have returned to Arthur's house, where we'll be there for another day before hitting the road again, god knows where to. Now if I turn to my right, which gives you a view of the car park, you can see our lovely pair grabbing their bags and heading towards the entrance." A few small beeps came from the video camera. "Oh bollocks! Battery's low again. Right, time to charge this thing up before we move to our next location. See you in a couple of hours guys!"

* * *

Lunch was provided, leaving the hamper food to their own use when touring Gweek. Returning upstairs to the rooms, Merlin and Arthur were in their room, finishing the unpacking, which because they were only staying overnight, there wasn't much to be done. Having the rule provided before them that they were to check out before midday the day after, if Arthur wanted to make an appearance at his former school, they would have to attend in the early morning.

Owain was standing in front of Arthur's car when the pair came back down, bickering as usual. "No Merlin! I always take the right-hand side of the bed. It's something I'm used to."

"Why can't you just have any side like a normal person would?"

"What's going on?"

"Merlin wants the right-hand side of the bed because then he doesn't have to face the window. There's a street lamp outside the window and he's miffed that he won't get any sleep because of it."

"Why can't Arthur just be nice for once?"

"Because it's Arthur. He's always gone for the right-hand side. When we were kids and at school, Arthur always woke up sleeping on his right. It's something Arthur's always been used to. Sorry, Merlin."

"Dammit!"

"Just shut up and get in the car!"

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that!"

"Why are you such a sod?"

"Why are you such a prat? Seriously Arthur, I thought we were getting along. You know you can be a right arse sometimes? Just once would it pay you to treat people nicely and stop thinking of yourself?" Arthur sighed, knowing he was being unfair to Merlin. Owain slipped into the back, not getting involved. Arthur rounded the car to where Merlin was standing.

"Merlin, come on."

"Sod off, Arthur! Just go, it's your documentary so go and interview the resident who lives at your mother's former home and ask nicely to film."

"Now don't be like that. I can't do that, I'm shit at talking to people, and I'm shit at expressing my emotions."

Merlin didn't believe what Arthur was telling him. "You're seriously joking? You're a singer. You're faced with crowds all of the time."

"Doesn't mean to say I'm not shy. And you're my journalist, Merlin. You know how to be kind and gentle with these people. I'd… I'd be lost without you."

"What are you trying to say, Arthur?"

"That I need you. I need you by my side. I'm sorry, Merlin. Now come on, I'll let you have the right-side."

"No point, Arthur."

"There's every point."

"Want a hug?" Arthur never said anything but leant into Merlin instead, sending Merlin against the car door, Owain turning the other way.

* * *

Although Merlin lost the argument, they were back on speaking terms, Merlin getting into his usual seat, Arthur getting into the driver's seat. Owain switched on the camera, checking the space available. "Guys. Recording is going to have to be minimal today. There isn't much room left."

"Okay. There's not much to be recorded today anyway." Arthur shifted around in his seat, Merlin going into journalist form. "So, where to first, Arthur?"

"Definitely my mother's former house. Merlin, in the car door compartment there should be a piece of paper with the address on. Can you look it up for me?" Merlin shifted in his seat, hands searching for the small piece of paper. Making contact, he raised his arm and observed the paper, finding his glasses so that he could read the writing.

"Kiln Meadows."

"A matter of minutes then. We could have walked it." Arthur started up the engine, Merlin placing his hand on Arthur's before Arthur could reverse. As soon as their hands made contact, Arthur gasped and gazed at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Then why don't we walk it? Save petrol."

"Because I can't be arsed." Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur reversed out of the car parking space and went for the exit.

"No, neither can I to be honest. It's just a suggestion." Merlin turned on the CD player, happening to find a CD containing decent tracks on. It would only be a few minutes before they reached their destination, Arthur pulling over.

"Arthur, with me." Getting out of the car, Merlin led the pair up the driveway and towards the front door. "Are you sure this is your mother's former home?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let me do the talking so for now keep quiet."

"Fine with me." Merlin rang the doorbell. Movements could be heard inside as well as a dog barking. A woman was commanding it to quieten down. On the other side of the door was a middle-aged woman with greying hair, roughly around her late forties.

"Arthur Pendragon?" Arthur remained quiet, a faint smile forming.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Merlin Emrys. I'm a journalist-"

"You work for AEM?"

"Yeah. I'm making a documentary on Arthur's life, where we're at a stage where we're filming Arthur's early years. Because this used to be Arthur's former home, with your permission, could we film the house?"

"I remember a Ygraine Pendragon living here. She had a young son but died early, her son living with his father in London."

"Yeah, that's me. Only I'm not that young anymore."

"I remember her. Lovely woman she was. I took over the house after her death. I'd just got married." Both of them lightly smiled as the woman went on.

"Yes, of course film it. I'm Julie."

"Thank you." Arthur went to talk to Julie as Merlin signed Owain to come out of the car.

"She's okay with it."

"Brilliant!" Owain came to introduce himself, Arthur beating him to it.

"This is Owain Richards. He's my cameraman for the project."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Where do you want to begin? Do you want to film all of the house?"

Arthur reviewed the question over. "No. Just the outside, downstairs part and former room if that's okay?"

"By all means."

"With gratitude, we will include you in the credits."

"Is this going on TV?"

"No, it will be straight to DVD, bought from my website for the fans. Why?"

"My daughter is a huge fan of your music."

"Is she inside?"

"No, she's out at the moment. But she's due back soon."

"I see." Julie went inside to carry on with her housework, leaving the lads outside.

* * *

Arthur began the footage by standing outside of the house. "Good afternoon, Pen fans. It's the second day of the trip, meaning it's the 27th October. It's getting on for around the mid-afternoon and here we are standing outside one of my former homes. I used to live here when I was around 2 until I started school. So, shall we begin?"

Arthur led the trio into the house, where they first stopped in the front room. Owain scanned the room with the video camera. Merlin admired the décor and Arthur stood in shock, reflecting on it used to work. "My goodness it's changed."

"In what way?"

"In every way. Probably everything in this room has altered minus the window. Even the kitchen is different. For example, the amount of electronics here is of a greater number than we ever had." Arthur moved into the kitchen, the other two following.

"This is… oh my, I'm speechless. It was so empty and now there's everything in here!"

Julie was over at the sink washing up the plates and mugs. Arthur introduced the world to Julie. "Fans, may I introduce Julie. Julie took over the house when I moved to London. She's the lovely woman who's made a home out of this. Something my mother and I never really a got a chance to do." Owain left the kitchen and went for the bedroom, Merlin following.

"Julie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your daughter's name?"

"April. Because she was born on April 1st."

"Nice." Arthur left Julie in the kitchen and went upstairs to join the others. Arthur scanned the upstairs landing to identify his old room, going from left to right. "Mom's, spare, bathroom, ah mine." Reaching the final room, Arthur gently pushed it open, revealing a very pink room. "Well, this is certainly different. The last time I came in here this definitely did not have pink wallpaper."

Merlin smirked and came towards Arthur. "Are you sure, Arthur? You seem the type of bloke who likes to parade around in a dash of pink."

"Sod off, Merlin. No this definitely had airplanes coated. It's all we could afford." A young girl of around fifteen came through the front door. Hearing their conversation, she shouted up to them. "It was trains actually."

Merlin and Owain giggled, Arthur's face falling flat. "Oh. Well, it was some form of transport."

* * *

April came into the kitchen to find her mum washing up. "Mum? Why is there three strange blokes upstairs in my room?"

Julie sighed and turned to her daughter. "I wouldn't call him strange. In fact, you might just be surprised. Go and take a look." Taking her mother's advice, April climbed the stairs and pushed past the door to find Arthur and two blokes with him. April started hyperventilating.

"Oh my… oh my god it's…" April screamed with joy. Arthur approached April. "And this my fellow fans is April, who also happens to be a fan."

"Oh my god! Am I going to be on TV?"

Arthur bent down to whisper in April's ear. "Shh, it's a secret. The other fans don't know yet. It's going on DVD, so don't tell your friends."

"I think we're done here." Owain flicked the camera off and went to thank Julie. April addressed Merlin. "You're Emrys of AEM! You do all of Arthur's reviews!"

"Well, I'm one of them, yes."

"No, I mean you're the good one. The one who's not mean to Arthur."

"Well… that's when he's writing."

"Oi! I'm never mean to you."

"Liar!" April watched the pair bicker and interrupted them.

"So are you pair like… I don't know, dating?"

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, shocked to hear such a thing. "No, April, no. We're just good mates."

"Too bad."

"Well, never mind that. April, listen, because your mum was very kind to let us film the house and your room, we're going to put both of you on the credits. Also, because you're a fan and you let use your room, I'm going to send you a copy of the DVD." April's eyes went wide. Merlin beamed.

"You're joking!"

"Nope. When the DVD comes out, which I'll write to you to let you know, I'll send you the DVD to say thank you."

"Thank you!" April hugged Arthur, Arthur happy to see a delightful fan. "Can I have a photo with you. I've never had the chance to go to London. It's too far out."

"Of course."

April went across to her bed to pick out her phone from her handbag. It wasn't a new phone, but it was one that had a camera and gave you some features. Merlin took the photo of April and Arthur, and then handed back the phone.

"Well, we need to go be going now. Lots to do!"

"Goodbye." Arthur and Merlin continued down the stairs and out of the front door, leaving Owain to shut it and follow them to the car. With them all inside, Owain started asking questions.

"Okay, so house done, where to next?"

"Park. Erm, Owain, is it okay if I film this one by myself and you pair stay in the car?"

"It's fine by me, Arthur."

"Merlin?"

"Go ahead." Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder for support, Arthur smiling back. He then put the car into start and went for the park.

* * *

A good twenty minutes around the park of Arthur filming things and they were on their way back to the bed and breakfast. Getting out, Owain was confused as to why all the locations hadn't been filmed.

"Arthur? We never did your mother's place of rest. Are you skipping that?"

"No, but I'm not filming it either. You might as well go up and finish some of the hamper food off and then transfer the footage over."

"Okay." Owain collected his things and went through the main entrance, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"Are you going to go later? Eat some food first?"

"No, I'm going to have a toilet break and then I'm going."

"Okay."

"Can you come with me? I can't do this alone."

"If you want me to?"

"Please?"

"Of course. I'll be here." Arthur popped upstairs into their room for a toilet break, Merlin waiting by the car for Arthur. Ten minutes later, Arthur returned from the stairs, jogging over so that he was with Merlin. Merlin glanced up. "It's getting dark."

"Don't worry. It's only down the road. There's a florist on the way." Merlin and Arthur began the short walk, occasionally bumping shoulders as they strolled down the lane.

* * *

Soon enough, they were standing near Ygraine's grave, Merlin a small distance away so that Arthur could have some privacy. Arthur wept as he spoke to his mother. "Mum, I know it's been a while. I know I haven't seen you or spoken to you in nearly a decade, and I'm telling you, if you were moaning how much I used to talk when I was little, you should see my now. I don't shut up! But through this, through life, you probably always wanted me to find someone, have kids and live life to the best I could. Well mum, it didn't quite to go plan. I'm a singer now. Touring the world, well, I will be in just over six months time. I've had girlfriends, boyfriends, heartbreak, happiness, you name it. I've been in rehab as well, sorry about that. But, I still have good mates with me who have never let me down. Owain's still here, helping me film my life. Leon is my manager funny enough and then I met Merlin"

Arthur glanced at Merlin and grinned at him, Merlin knowing how this would be difficult for him. Because Merlin was such a distance away, Merlin never heard Arthur's confession, Arthur whispering. "Young, carefree Merlin, who's brilliant and brainy and beautiful. He's a wonderful man and you'd love him to bits. You'd say he'd be ideal for me and you're probably right. You'd be right because I like him, but I don't know if he likes me. I miss you, you know. I wrote a song for you back when I was 14. Vivienne bought me a guitar and that was the very first song I wrote. I called it Angel, because you were my angel, you still are." Then Merlin was weeping. "Look, now I've made Merlin cry." Arthur signalled him over and hugged him.

"See, he's with me now. All tall and wiry thin musical genius journalist bloke with his special fashion sense and some cologne that he often wears and his sometimes bashfulness. You can see him, how wonderful he is. How much he means to me." Merlin continued weeping in Arthur's arms. "Well, I got to go now. But I promise that in every concert I do, you always get the best seat. All my music is channelled to you. I'll see you soon." Arthur bent down and laid a single rose on her grave. Standing up, he took Merlin in his arms, the pair standing there for long minutes, hugging each other.

* * *

On the evening when they got back, the pair were getting changed for bed when they were sharing the remainder of the hamper. Merlin slipped into bed before Arthur did, Arthur taking the extra time to wash. Slipping in on his desired side, a few moments passed when Arthur flicked off the lamp, leaving darkness. Arthur twitched. Merlin felt the twitch and shuffled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Feel a bit emotional that's all. And cold."

"It's okay."

Arthur whined as if he were still a small child. "Merlin, I'm cold."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, warm me up?"

Merlin groaned and twisted so that he came closer to Arthur. "You know, that's what happens when you bring little to almost no clothing. If anything, why don't you put a t-shirt on?"

"Don't sleep with a shirt on."

"Of for crying out loud." Arthur expected Merlin to come closer, but not to wrap an arm around Arthur's waist and bring him closer to him, spooning him. Not that he didn't mind. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Now get some rest." Twitching some more, Merlin used his hand around Arthur to stroke his hair, getting him to calm down and drift off to sleep. When his arm ached and he was more or less asleep, he positioned himself so that his arm was back around Arthur, their legs and feet tangling with each other as they slept.

* * *

28th October

Rolling around with his limbs tangled in the sheets, Merlin blinked the last remaints of sleep away. Leaning on his elbows, he found an empty patch next to him. He then noticed Arthur by the dressing table, tying the laces to his trainers.

"You're up?"

Arthur glanced at his wristwatch and gave a look towards Merlin as to say it's normal to be up at this time of morning. "It is 8am. Do remember that we've got to pop over to the school and then make a return journey back to Silverton."

"I know, but I didn't think we'd be leaving so early."

"We're having breakfast first you clugnugget!" Tying the last lace, Arthur eased himself out of the chair and pushed it underneath the table. Crossing the cramped room, he nudged Merlin to budge over so that he could sit on the edge. Arthur grasped Merlin's shoulders and attempted to pull him up. "Come on, there's more to do, more to see."

Merlin wasn't going to give in that easily, not after having to deal with the street lamp. "Make me."

"Okay, you asked for it." Using his strength as an advantage, Arthur pulled Merlin against him. Once Merlin was close and attempted to flop back down into the pillows, Arthur took hold of his waist, having to stand up to drag him out of bed. "Why are you being so awkward?"

"Because unlike you who got the best side of the bed, I've barely had a wink of sleep."

"Look, you can sleep in the car. I'll turn the music down for you if that helps." Arthur had Merlin more or less out of bed, until Merlin's clumsiness caused them to fall, Arthur crushing Merlin. "Ow!"

"It was you who made us fall!"

"Sorry." The close proximity caused them to forget their intentions and focus on the other man before them. Arthur glanced down at Merlin, who was wide-eyed and blushing, his heartbeat thumping against his chest. Merlin glanced up at Arthur, who was curious as to where they were going with this. Arthur lost himself and gradually leant down, the cool air escaping from his lips being exhanged with Merlin's exhaling. Lips tingled as they brushed against each other, only for the moment to be disturbed with Owain banging on the door and walking in on them.

"Guys! They're serving breakfast in- well, well, this is very interesting." Arthur was putting his weight onto his arms in order not to crush Merlin as the pair broke contact with each other and stared at Owain. Arthur attempted to come up with a conclusion. "This ain't-"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll just leave you two..." Owain slipped out of the door, footsteps heard towards the landing, going for the stairs. Alone once more, Arthur pulled himself up, kneeling over Merlin, who was still flat on his back. "You should get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." Arthur got up onto two feet, giving Merlin a hand to help him up. Then he left Merlin alone to reflect on what just happened.

* * *

"Why can't I find a bloody car parking space? It's a stinking village, not the metropolitan city!" Arthur was becoming agitated as he rounded the mini car park, trying to find somewhere to park. Their belongings were dumped into the boot, the three handing the keys over at the bed and breakfast, intending to leave for Silverton once they had finished at the school.

"Well there you go. It's a village. Most people either commute from other villages and come a fair distance or they simply don't have enough space because it's a village."

"You got the camera ready?"

"Camera's all set up. I've transferred most of the footage onto my laptop, which I'll begin to put together once we're back in London and I can get to my equipment. Just as a question, in terms of your personalised schedule for this road trip of yours, how long do you'll think it be before we're back in London?"

"Er, what date are we on now?"

"28th."

"Er, we leave Silverton on 30th. From there it's to Warwick where I'll go and re-visit the uni and my lecturers. There I can tell my tale on the hiatus and the four years of pain. That should last a week. That would bring us up to 7th-ish, so should be in London in just over a week time." Arthur struck gold. "Ha! Parking space." Parking the car, Arthur turned off the engine and got out of the car, grabbing his hoodie to chuck on, Merlin slipping his glasses on, grabbing his bag on the way for interviewing. He'd also brought his camera just in case. Coming to the front entrance, Arthur slipped a hand across Merlin's lower back and gave him a light shove. "Go on Merls, do your thing."

* * *

10 minutes later, Arthur and Owain were out filming footage. Merlin was taking a look around the school with the headmistress, where on the walls outside her office, they held annual photographs on the school pupils. On the 'school of 1990' photo, the headmistress pointed out Arthur.

"This is him. He was always the loud one."

"I can imagine. To think where all of that noise went." The headmistress, who went by the name of Ms Bates, chuckled.

"Is it okay if I can take photographs? It's that it's Arthur's idea. Inside the DVD box, he wants a booklet containing photographs of his life, choosing ones from his birth upward. Some of them he's refused due to personal reasons but at the moment we don't have much."

"Of course. Inside the office I've got a photo of his nursery class. I can show you if you like?"

"That would be grand, thank you." Merlin took a snapshot of the photo and followed Ms Bates into the office. Merlin drew his pen and notepad out, dropping his camera into his bag. "What was Arthur like? People have different interpretations of Arthur, but yet when the eye first notices him, people always jump to the same conclusion. From someone such as you who's known him from a young age, I thought maybe you'd know Arthur a little better than say me for example."

"I've known Pendragon a lot of years but I think you know him better than I do."

"I met him when I was 20, that being 5 years ago. We barely know each other."

"And in those five years you probably know more than I do. But, If you really want to know Arthur's life back then, than I shall tell. Arthur, as you would imagine, was loud. Noisy would come to mind, creative as well. During group activities he was always boss. He was the leader, the one to take stand for action. But he had it tough. Most kids of his age had two loving parents who were there for them. Arthur, it wasn't the same. His mother, as loving as she could be, found it very difficult to cope. People would offer her help but she wouldn't take it. She completely lost her trust in people."

"And how did that have an affect on Arthur?"

"Arthur never had any friends. Because of her lack of trust, Arthur would recieve hardly any social time with his fellow classmates. Because her condition was worsening as the year progressed, we attempted to teach Arthur how to read, write and count. By the end of the year, Arthur was struggling to compete academically against the other children, and we knew that he was going to find it tough throughout his years at school. Not that it wasn't his mother's fault. If Uther hadn't of left Ygraine in the first place and two-timed on her then none of this would have happened. For the best, Arthur's father finding out from us his strengths and weaknesses, Arthur was transferred to Eaton House in Belgravia. Living in London, not only did he have friends and would have the support there for his education, but he had family."

"And what about Ygraine? Knowing her son was taken away from her, did that deteriorate her condition?"

"Yes, she progessively got worse. I lived just down the road from her, and would often visit her to see how she was doing. She began to complain about finding a lump in the breast. Getting checked out, it was cancer, and there was nothing that could be done. She would have lasted longer than 18 months if it hadn't been for her condition."

"Is this why Arthur is so shy now? Because he's not used to having friends and has to put on this exterior for the public image?"

"You could say that." A knock came at the door, Arthur poking his head round. "Hey," Arthur beamed, his voice soft. Ms Bates turned to the golden lad. "Well, Arthur Pendragon. I must say, you've turned out to be quite the man."

"Ms Bates." Arthur grinned and hugged his former teacher.

"I was just chatting with your journalist friend here."

"Merlin, this is my former teacher." Arthur's gaze flickered to Merlin. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Merlin beamed back. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. We're just waiting for you."

"Okay. I just want to take a snap of the photo." Fishing his camera out, hiding the notepad and pen in his bag, Merlin took a snapshot of the image. Arthur then went searching for his face. "Ah! There I am! Second row, Merlin!" Merlin came behind Arthur and peered over his shoulder.

"Don't I look cute? Say I look cute, Merlin."

"A pest would be a better explanation." Arthur stook his tongue out at Merlin, Merlin grinning from tormenting Arthur.

"Same old Arthur." Placing the image back down on the desk, Merlin grabbed his bag, Arthur thanking Ms Bates for her time as they left the school.

* * *

Meeting Owain at the entrance, the three strolled back to the car. "Gweek, check," Owain muttered as they climbed into the car.

"Agreed. To be honest, I don't fancy coming to this place in a good while. What would you say, Merlin?"

"Too many roads. It's quiet, but boring. I'd say back to Silverton and get some sleep."

Arthur groaned, knowing the commute would be at least two hours. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have to drive."

Owain managed to choke out an idea. "I could drive back if you want? Let you and Merlin have some quality time together in the back here."

"Sod off!"

"Oh come on Arthur, what do you exactly call this morning then?" Merlin remained silent, not daring to speak.

"Erm, an annoying Merlin who won't behave. No, forget that, I've just plunged myself into more shit! Erm, well, I don't know."

"You don't know."

"Stop questioning me whilst I drive!"

"You're not driving."

"I will be in a minute! I need to focus so shut up and go to sleep or something!" Arthur turned the key, switching on the engine and put the car into gear, exiting the small car park and heading for the main roads.

* * *

An hour into their journey, Arthur was stuck in traffic. Noticing that not only Merlin but Owain was asleep from the exhaustion of filming and interviewing over the last few days, Arthur turned down the volume on the stereo. Not having much to do, he thought about what had gone on the last few days. Confessing his love for Merlin to his mother in Gweek. Landing on top of Merlin earlier and almost kissing him. Telling how much he needs him. Cradling him and comforting him when Merlin was at his most vulnerable, and then Merlin always staying by his side and being there for him, Arthur came to a decision that yes, he did love him, and yes he wanted to be with him and do coupley things with him. Arthur wanted to be the singer and share his passion of music with his fans, feel the adrenaline run through him when performing on stage, but he also wanted a life with Merlin painted in it. A life where he could just be Arthur and have Merlin by him, waking up next to him each morning and cooking together, feeding the pet and doing the shopping and then when the day was done, to have Merlin in his arms and falling asleep with him. Whether Merlin wanted the same was something Arthur had yet to figure out.

But for the time being, Arthur glanced over at Merlin. Leaning against the window, using it a pillow, Merlin looked shattered. Noticing his two, long, wiry hands placed on his thighs, Arthur took Merlin's right hand in his left and began to draw patterns. Locking their fingers together, he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed Merlin's knuckles. If he didn't have the confidence at the time to confess his love, but it was moments like these that Arthur was proud to cherish.


	6. Breaking Away

29th October

Having one day remaining in Silverton before going back on the road to their next destination, Merlin and Arthur would use the final few hours to go through more of Arthur's life. Being treated in the morning to Merlin's cooking skills through an omlette, Owain was spending the day up in his room catching up with work, so if anyone was doing the filming today, it would be one of them.

Merlin was out in the back garden, enjoying the rather mild weather that they were currently receiving. Reading his book and going over the notes he'd gathered so far, he was lost deep in thought when Arthur took the lounger next to him and sighed. To get Merlin's attention, Arthur deliberately stretched his left arm out and traced Merlin's knee, his fingertips brushing their way up and down Merlin's thigh. Merlin's blood boiled and his skin tingled from the sensation, Merlin being able to swat Arthur's hand away before things turned awkward.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Merlin questioned as he turned the page.

"Just came to see how you were. You've been rather quiet today."

"I'm just reviewing what we've done so far and taking a little time out." Merlin sighed as he stretched and allowed his head to rest against the lounger. "It's just weird to not be in the city. To not hear Morgana bossing you about every five minutes, or hear Morgause's cackling. To not see Elena accidentally upset something or Gwaine flirting with any visitor that entered our offices. To not hear the sound of traffic. It's just so strange, even if it's only been a few days."

I know what you mean. I haven't got Leon or Nimueh in my face every five seconds saying that I'm on some show or radio broadcast or performing for some random gig in the middle of nowhere."

"Does it annoy you? Having people constantly in your face? The media always twisting your words just to get an audience and you get pissed off because of it? Super hardcore fans going a little too wild?"

"Yes. Most of the time I was just want to be myself. I long for the days where I can just be Arthur, and going on this trip has allowed me to be that person."

Merlin smirked. "So you're an arrogant, annoying git half of the time then?"

Arthur shoved Merlin. "Oi!"

"Let me finish. And then a wonderful, caring man the rest of the time." Arthur returned his hand to Merlin's thigh, leaving it in one place this time. Merlin didn't budge.

"Just... Arthur."

Merlin went back deep into thought, Arthur curious as to what he was thinking. Having an idea that Merlin was missing home, Arthur squeezed his thigh, allowing Merlin's attention to be focused on him again. "You know, you don't have to be if you don't want to be? If you want to return home then that's completely fine."

A faint grin appeared on Merlin's face. "What makes you think I want to go home?"

"It's just, I have this feeling that you're uncomfortable with the surroundings and feel that you'd be much better off at home, not that I want you to go because I'd love to have you stay here and-" Merlin cut off Arthur off, closing his book and placing a hand on Arthur's knee, rubbing small circles into it.

"Arthur, I'm staying. I want to stay and I want to finish this documentary. And I still want to tour with you."Arthur grinned to that.

"I'd very much like that." A cool breeze was blowing in their direction, causing Arthur to shiver. Arthur slipped out of the lounger and patted Merlin's knee. "C'mon, it's getting chilly. We might as well save ourselves and go back inside."

* * *

Locking the back door, Arthur made them both a hot chocolate as Merlin watched Arthur from the kitchen table. Wanting to help and wanting to know more about him, he slipped out of the chair and came behind Arthur, helping him with the drinks. Arthur felt Merlin's presence behind him and leaned into him. Merlin brought his arms around Arthur's waist and hugged him from behind, his head leaning on Arthur's shoulder. "Is there something you want?"

Merlin hummed, loving that Arthur was relaxed in his arms, loving how Arthur practically melted into him the second Arthur felt his presence. "Tell me a story, Arthur."

Arthur's face scrunched up, wondering why Merlin would want a story. He still went about making the drinks. "A story?"

"Yeah. You were going to tell me about the time when you ran away from home."

Arthur's face lightened up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"But if you want me to tell you, you're going to have to get off me so I can finish making these drinks."

Merlin held Arthur tighter, whining. "But you're warm and comfy."

"You can hug me all you want when we get back upstairs. Come in my room and lie down with me." Satisfied but a little surprised on the outcomes, Merlin let go, allowing Arthur to finish off. Arthur handed a mug over to Merlin, Arthur carrying the other two. Together they climbed the stairs, Merlin carrying on into Arthur's room whilst Arthur brought Owain a mug so that he wasn't left out. Closing the door behind him, Arthur continued across the landing into his room, where he found Merlin splayed out across the bed, his mug on the bedside table.

"You were quick," Arthur noted as he rounded the bed, placing his mug down. Merlin knew not to take Arthur's side otherwise there would be arguments.

"I'm eager to know."

"Eager to wrap your arms around me because we both know that you can't resist."

Merlin knew he was already defeated and wasn't ashamed about it. As long as he got to snake his arms back around the older man, Merlin couldn't care less. "What can I say? You're warm and comfy. I can't help it if you're a combination of a pillow and a radiator." Arthur settled onto the bed, bringing Merlin over so that Merlin's head was on his chest, Merlin hearing Arthur's heartbeat as he shuffled closer to him, trying to get comfortable.

Arthur slipped an arm around Merlin's waist, the other one playing with Merlin's hair as he went to tell his tale. "I was about sixteen at the time. Vivienne had passed on and father had met a new bird called Catrina. Their relationship had sparked up really quickly. It was if a spell had been put on him. I'm not going to call her and accuse her of being a witch because that's downright cruel, but it didn't make any sense. We called her the troll."

"We?"

"Morgana, Morgause and I."

"The troll?"

"Yeah, because not only she was too eager and a go-getter, but she ate like a pig, even if the food was on its way out. She stank as well, probably her shitty perfumes, but yet dad was still attracted to her. Another thing was she forbade our freedom. At fourteen, Morgana was too young to date anyway, Morgana being nearly three years younger than me, our birthdays a matter of days apart. Morgause was nineteen and in her second year of university. Whilst completing her degree, she'd been dating Cenred for about four months. Both of them were studying locally at the same university - they'd met at college and so on nights off, such as Saturday when both had finished work, they'd sometimes go out. Sometimes one would stay over for the night. Catrina stopped all that from happening."

"I'm surprised they didn't stop dating."

"They almost did. Cenred wanted to be with Morgause, as did she. Because Catrina was stopping them, Cenred felt it was ruining the relationship and didn't want it to go to tatters."

"I see, so end it whilst you're still friends as to not completely destroy it."

"Exactly. So because of this, Morgause dared to move out, even if she didn't have the money. She could have gone to Devon, but uni was still on and it was coming up to the assignments and examination period, so that idea went down the drain."

"And what about you?"

"I was in college and I was in my first relationship. I was dating a girl named Claire and we hadn't been together too long, say about two months. Because Catrina stopped me from going out, and then along came a rumour that we weren't seing each other as often because I was two-timing and I'd gotten Claire pregnant. It was known as Catrina making up bullshit and it was more or less Chinese whispers from there."

Merlin shuffled about, leaning up to meet Arthur. "Can you pass me my drink?" Arthur stretched over and handed Merlin his mug, Merlin taking a long gup. "This is gorgeous, thank you." Handing it back, Merlin settled where he was for a few moments. Arthur looked concerned. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"You don't believe me do you? You think I'm some cheating twat who sticks my dick up girls and then leaves them-"

Merlin leant forward and cupped his cheek, soothing him. "Shh, what's put that into your head, Arthur? You're too kind and good-natured to do something like that. You're a good man and I believe every word you say. You're Arthur after all, and I'm Merlin."

"You're Merlin."

"Yeah." Going quiet, Merlin nudged Arthur. "Go on." Merlin lay back down.

"Everyone believed the rumours. Because of it, I almost got kicked out of college, regardless of whether I claimed to be innocent. Because of the lack of support, even dad didn't believe me and stopped all connections of friends and going out, I left home. I came here via train. They had the police search for me. Because I'd gone on a college day, my dad thought I'd gone to college and expected me to be home when he arrived back from work. Catrina arrived home after dad did. Having free choice on clothing, it was easier to escape without someone noticing my whereabouts. I took the train from London to Exeter and put some clothing in my college bag. We had clothes here, but not many. From Exeter I got a taxi from the station up to here."

"But your dad has the keys, right?"

"Yes."

"So wouldn't he have noticed them gone?" Arthur continued to pet Merlin's hair, his fingertips occasionally tracing Merlin's neck.

"No. I stole them two days beforehand when I was at college. Having lectures in the middle of the day, I went to the market early and asked for the keys to be cut, saying that I'd return later that day after lectures to pick them up. Arriving home before dad, I placed the keys back, having a set of my own to get in."

"Smart move. So you planned this well in advance?"

"Of course I did. If I hadn't of gotten out of there, I'd of probably have comitted harry carry-" Merlin shot up within an instant and crawled up so that he was straddling Arthur, Arthur resting against the pillows, looking up at Merlin with concern and worry. "Arthur! Never ever think about doing that! Do you understand? Never do that because there's always light at the end of the tunnel." Merlin's hands cupped Arthur's cheeks, Merlin feeling as if he were to cry.

Merlin's voice toned down to a barely a whisper. "Did they find you?"

"About a month later. I didn't answer my phone just in case my family had considered trying to phone me through my friends."

"And what happened when you returned?"

"I was grounded for months, so life didn't get any better. Catrina had gone though, so that helped. I'm not sure how she left, but it was us four again. Morgause was back with Cenred so she was happy, providing that she got good grades. Claire and I stayed separated and I moved on. Because of what happened, I transferred colleges. I had to travel far out to a place where no one knew me, so I had to make new friends. No one trusted me. Because friends were hard to make, using the guitar Vivienne had bought me for my 14th, I invested all my time into music and work. That's what drove most of the first album."

"Oh, Arthur." Merlin leant in and held Arthur close, stroking the strands of hair. Merlin backed away a few moments later, but still straddling him and still rather close. "You've never had it easy, have you?"

"No, life has been hell for many years. Out of 27 years, I'd say four years of mine have gone well. The first two years of my life, though I wouldn't remember them. 2007, when I won my first award, and won a stack more. My first tour of the world during the summer. And then this year, returning to music and this trip. Oh and one other time."

"And when was that?"

"Summer 2009."

"But that year went rather crap for you. I remember it. What was so good about that year, or summer in particular?"

"It was when I met you." Merlin fell silent. "It was a boiling hot summer's day of June. I hadn't long brought the album out. I think it came out a few days beforehand, and I came up to AEM wanting a talk with Morgana and everyone had the windows open because the air conditioner had buggered up. Morgana had her Spanish fan out, waving it about like she was a flamenco dancer."

"Oh god! Don't remind me!"

"And then I made a rant begging her for the music guru to do a review on the album. And then some little bugger of a clumsy intern came bustling through the door on a caffeine high and came crashing into me. Due to my beautifully quick reflexes, I managed to catch you in my arms. In front of me stood the most beautiful lad I'd come across. Pale, thin dude with the most amazing dress sense, but it was June and you didn't care if you wore skinny jeans with black shoes and a rolled up white shirt with your black waistcoat." Arthur reached out and threaded his fingers through Merlin's hair, stroking the locks. "Your hair was sticking up all over the place. You were frustrated due to the heat, and then I noticed the ears."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Why is it always the ears?"

Arthur reached out and traced Merlin's earlobe, stroking down. Reaching the bottom, Arthur's hand went back to Merlin's hair. "Ssh, they're adorable. It made you look younger and I thought... what is this sex-on-legs of a man doing here when he should be in college?"

"Doing a work placement."

"Yeah, that's what Morgana told me after you left."

"You mean after you had a go at me and then I wrote such a beautiful review? I should of made it horrible."

"You wouldn't have done. She told me about you and that you were at uni."

"I was 20."

"Like I was to know that! And then I find that sex-on-legs was to interview me to write a review." Arthur rolled his eyes and made a face. "How charming. And then the review comes out and I think, yeah, this one's a keeper." Gradually, Merlin and Arthur came closer to one another, their faces centimetres apart, their voices low so that other the man in front of them could hear.

"I could have written a bad review if I wanted."

Arthur's hand came out of Merlin's hair and went to his cheekbones, his forefinger stroking down his cheek and jaw. "Yeah right. And then it was your eyes and your glorious cheekbones and bloody hell those glasses that drove me wild. But I went away and tried to forget you, knowing that our careers would come between us, as well as our ages, you being a good three years younger. I couldn't though. I still can't and now that lad had turned into the most beauiful man I've ever come across."

Merlin went crimson from Arthur's compliments and confession. Merlin thought that he might as well admit his feelings. "Yeah, I must admit, when you caught me, I was lost as well."

"You're cheeks were burning and a lovely shade of pink, soon turning deep red."

"You're hot and fit as fuck, who could blame me?"

Arthur's eyes flickered down to Merlin's lips. Arthur's throat went dry on the desperate need to kiss him, causing him to clear his throat. Arthur could feel himself blushing. "There's something we should have done yesterday that we didn't get to finish."

"Oh god, Arthur! No more doc-" Merlin was cut off as Arthur placed a finger on his lips, pulling down on Merlin's plump bottom lip. Going for Merlin's hips, their eyes were on each other as Arthur gingerly approached Merlin, leaning up to brush his lips with Merlin's. Merlin gasped on contact, but soon gave in, Arthur backing away. "Merlin? I... was that okay?"

Merlin grinned at Arthur, constantly flickering from Arthur's lips to his eyes. "More than okay." Arthur's eyes travelled all over Merlin, casually undressing him with his eyes, wondering what lay beneath his clothes.

"God you're hot, Merlin, and god I love you." Merlin dove back down, pushing Arthur back into the pillows as Merlin properly kissed him, Arthur's one hand coming to cup Merlin's head, the other on his hip as Merlin drove his hips into Arthur's, the kisses soon becoming heated.

Owain then decided to come in and ask if anyone wanted any food, only to find Arthur and Merlin snogging on Arthur's bed. Knowing that they had been beating around the bush too long, he closed the door behind him, leaving them be. Hearing a moan coming from one of them, Owain knew he'd have to find his ear plugs as soon as he returned from the kitchen.


	7. You're Fired

30th October

Shuffling about, Merlin was met with a lump on the right side of the bed. Arthur mumbled as he twisted himself to cradle Merlin, wanting to sleep for a little longer, sunrise still occurring. Owain was already up and dressed. Having the entire camera free of space to record the next lot of footage, Owain gradually pushed the door open to see that Arthur was still sleeping, Owain not suprised to see Merlin in the bed with Arthur. Tiptoeing across the landing away from Arthur's room, Owain held the camera ready and pressed the record button, whispering to the camera, introducing the next day.

"Good morning, Pen fans. Owain the camaraman here! I'm having to whisper because the king and his journalist are still sleeping. We're about five days into filming now , and we've already covered quite a bit. It's 7am and we're still in Silverton. We're leaving today to travel up north into Warwick, where we'll be staying for a while before we return back to London. Not sure how long we're in Warwick for but still, it's got more vibe than the village. I'm just going to see how Arthur is." Owain held the camera in front of him and tiptoed into Arthur's room, continuing to film. "Well, well, what do we have here? Pen and Emrys certainly have got it on. Let's all pray that they share great happiness for many years to come. And now fans, time to wake them up." Owain focused the camera directly on the pair and shouted "Rise and shine lads!"

Merlin and Arthur blinked their eyelids open and then noticed Owain with the camera. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur for protection, squealing, Arthur grabbing the duvet and pulling it around them, shielding them both. Arthur was obviously dissatisfied, if not to say the least, mortified. "Jesus christ, Owain! Kindly get the fuck out of here!" Owain would have use the censor button more often the way it was going.

"Get up, lovebirds. We're out of here today!"

"Not this bloody early! Now get out!"

"You heard him fans."

"Oh my god! You're recording us! I demand you to delete that!"

"It's okay, Merlin. I'll kill him if he doesn't."

"Oh hush hush, huns! I ain't recording anything. I'm just playing with you. Have fun." Owain grinned and went to leave. Reaching the doorway, he turned. "Oh, and some good news for you. Leon gave me a call this morning. You're performing at the Children in Need concert on 14th November in London, and you're on Children in Need on 15th. You'll be visiting some centre where it helps children with rare illnesses. Leon's got the info for you. You need to give him a ring and have a chat about it. Oh, and you're album is still at no. 1. Avalon currently stands at 5." Owain closed the door behind him, turning off the camera and immediately going back to his room to transfer the footage. Arthur flopped down onto the pillows. "Oh for fuck's sake!"

Merlin slipped back down, brushing Arthur's bed hair back with his fingers. "What?" Arthur glanced to one side, sighing. "It's nothing."

Merlin obviously knew that Arthur was lying. Merlin leant down and pressed a gentle kiss onto Arthur's lips, bumping his nose against Arthur's. "Tell me." Arthur remained silent. Merlin continued pecking him, slithering down and pressing kisses to his chest, soon teasing his nipples. Arthur gasped from the contact, and so to avoid spending more time in Silverton, Arthur gave in. "I told Leon before we left London not to make me attend any events until after Christmas, minus the Children in Need concert. He's gone against my word."

"Tell him you're not doing it."

Merlin crept back up so that he was face to face with Arthur. Arthur considered what effect this decision could have on his career. "It would look bad upon me to cancel."

"Well do the concert as you were going to and tell him you can't attend the others, and that he should have consulted you in the first place. I know I'm not a singer or part of the music business but it should a negotiation between the two of you."

"But you are a part of the business, Merlin. You're a music journalist so that counts. And more importantly, you're my journalist." Arthur leant up to apologise to Merlin - not actually needing to - by snogging him, Merlin instantly replying back. Pushing him out of the bed and in the direction towards the bedroom door, they broke contact for air. "Shower?"

"Yeah."

Arthur felt a cool waft of air collide with his lower section, realising the possibility of being naked and that Owain was also in the house. "Wait! Underpants?" Both looked down at their naked bodies. "Did we have sex last night?"

"I don't think we did. Too bad though."

"Too bad? It's almost a good thing actually because I don't have time for washing."

"It doesn't mean to say we can't shag each other senseless in the future."

Arthur pictured the thought of it, a smirk appearing. "True."

"And they're not in the bed, otherwise we probably would have felt them."

"So where are they? Oh fuck it, it's my house so I can walk around naked if I want to. No one else is allowed, minus you, Merlin. You're most certainly allowed." Opening the door, Arthur took hold of Merlin's biceps and pushed him in the direction towards the bathroom. "Now off you go. I'm right behind you." Arthur only shoved Merlin in front of him so he could admire his body from behind, licking his lips as Merlin swaggered towards the bathroom.

* * *

An hour had passed. To make up for the earlier encounter, Owain had made them some breakfast, which was waiting for them when they came down together. Owain still had the camera with him, currently on record mode, focusing the camera on Arthur the second he came through the door. "And how we are this morning, Arthur?"

"Fuck off!"

"God, I'm sorry okay. Here, I made you guys breakfast."

Merlin was behind Arthur, both of them sitting together at the dining table. Merlin, still pissed off, looked at the two slices of dry toast with disapproval. "It's toast."

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Appreciate it, Merlin. Owain is the worst cook ever. You'd be choking to death if it was the full English. Now, on the other hand, ladies and gentleman..." Owain focused the camera on Arthur, taking a seat. "I happen to very good at cooking."

Owain sniggered. "Yeah right. He's a rubbish cook guys. You'll have to tell Merlin and the fans the story about the chicken one day."

"Never mind that idiot, guys. Merlin here is the better cook though."

"But Arthur makes the best hot chocolates in the world. You might find him in a coffee shop one day if the singing career doesn't go to well."

"Or Merlin as a chef or baker if le Fay kicks him out of AEM. Or Merlin might want to run his own little restaurant or bakery one day."

Owain turns to his intentions of filming. "Hey, I thought you were going to mention the story of when you left?"

"Oh, I was. Merlin, would you like to start us off? Merlin already knows the story, just in case you're wondering." Owain focused the camera on Merlin, who was still eating some toast. "Well, Arthur ran away from home when he was 16. He was living with Morgana le Fay, head of AEM, who happens to be his half-sister; Morgause, his step-sister, and his dad, business tycoon Uther Pendragon."

"Dad had a new bird called Catrina."

"They called her the troll."

"And Morgause was dating Cenred Gibson and she got stopped from seeing him."

"Arthur was in his first relationship."

"Who were you dating at the time?"

"It was Claire, weren't it?"

"Yeah. Bad things happened, which I'm not going to go into, and so I escaped London and came here. I was here a month and bam, they found me! I returned home, got grounded for several months, ended my relationship, focused entirely on my music and began to record my first album."

"And that's the story."

Owain was miffed on the lack of footage. "Is that it?"

Arthur was annoyed. Surely that would be enough for the fans? "What do you mean is that it?"

"No, hold on, Arthur. You said to me you had to get your dad's keys cut so you had your own set."

"Yeah?"

"Well, when we were starting out from London a week ago, you had to get the keys from your dad. Why?"

"Robbed them off me when I returned to London. Not allowed them without permission, even at 27 and a full grown man."

"And there you have it." They finished eating up their breakfast and went to pack. By 10am, they were all in the car.

* * *

Merlin reviews the basic plan of their trip, crossing off stage one. "Silverton, check."

"Stage one is officially complete!"

"Woohoo!" Arthur still giggled whenever Merlin would chant crazy things. It would take them nearly three hours before they entered Warwick. Merlin had hold of the camera as Arthur was driving up the motorway when they hadn't long passed Bristol. "So, Arthur, tell us exactly what stage two is all about."

"Stage two will represent the four years of hiatus I took. Following the release of _The Enchantment_, I left London in 2009 to come up into the West Midlands to further my education. Before the release of _One,_ I had completed my GCSE' and was halfway through completing my A-Levels. Because of the crazy schedule of balancing studies with music, I finished my A-Levels, not returning to education until a good five years later. Having released two more albums since then, I wanted to take some time off to do things I never got to do, such as gain the degree I initially was going to study."

"So you studied at Warwick?"

"No, that's another thing the media got wrong, but they got the degree right. I lived in Warwick until I entered rehab. I studied in Birmingham, reading Music. Here you are going to learn about my relationships and just how nuts Arthur Pendragon can go. This is not what to do when studying."

* * *

Because Merlin and Owain didn't have too much money, they checked into a cheap hotel, where they planned to stay in Warwick for a week, leaving on 5th November. Having free wifi included in their package, Owain was to take a single room, where he could easily work at the desk, managing the two jobs. Merlin and Arthur was to share a room, now being a couple. Having the advantage of the wifi, Merlin had his laptop with him, so Merlin could stay in communication with AEM (and more importantly, Morgana), and Arthur could reply back to Leon, as well as browse about what was going on with Children in Need. Having their key cards handed over to them, they found the lift and pressed the button to their designated floor. Merlin began the conversation. "So, are we doing anything today?"

"Yeah, today is for chilling. Tomorrow, we'll go to the university. There's no point in driving to Birmingham at this hour, only to come back exhausted. Also, I'm knackered from driving up from Devon. My limbs need to rest. It gives us a chance to catch up with work."

"Alright," Merlin and Owain muttered at the same time. Stopping at the correct floor, they grabbed their bags and continued out, looking for the correct rooms.

"So, meet up at dinner for 6?"

"Okay. Meet you by the restaurant." The lads went their separate ways, Arthur and Merlin unpacking their items. Half-way through, Arthur's phone went off. Merlin came over to take over unloading. "It's okay, Arthur, I've got this."

Arthur fished his phone out of his pocket, sighing. "It's Leon."

Merlin left the bags and placed his arms on Arthur's shoulders, an affectionate smile coming from him. "Answer it. Remember what I told you."

"Yeah." Merlin quickly kissed Arthur on the cheek before Arthur answered the call, Merlin returning to unpacking Arthur's items. Arthur began in a casual form. "Leon, what's up?"

_"First of all, how's the trip and documentary_ going?"

"Not bad. Had our up's and downs, but we're getting there. We've just arrived in Warwick, having finished off filming material in Silverton this morning."

_"You must be exhausted?"_

"Yeah. That's an accurrate way of putting it."

_"Listen, eh I might have gone against your word on the Children in Need thing." _Arthur had an idea they'd be getting around to that side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Owain was telling me this morning when he woke me up, annoying me even further."

_"I told him because I couldn't get hold of you. You switched your phone off last night." _Arthur began pacing around the room.

"Obviously, I was busy attending to important matters."

_"So, what do you think?"_ Now Arthur was pissed off.

"What do I think about you going against my word and not only booking me up for the concert but making me attend this centre - which is not what I'm bothered about - but to watch the suffering of what some kids have to go through and get all teary and then go on the show the night after? You could have consulted me first!"

"So you're angry about this?"

"Of course I'm fucking angry you dunderhead!" Merlin slightly giggled over the word 'dunderhead'. Arthur would often open up the thesaurus and use more impressive words as insults when he got angry, outside of swearing that was.

_"Well look, you'll go to the centre on 7th, where you'll be filmed-"_

"Leon, you know what I'm like with these things. I get all teary and blubbery."

_"Which is exactly why it's perfect. The media might not see you as a prat if you do this."_

"Would it make a difference? No one sees me for who I am, Leon! Not even you or father! The one who does is Merlin." Merlin beamed at that, a warm glow spreading across his cheeks, Arthur speaking highly of him. "The media will still hate me anyway."

_"So then after that you'll do the concert on 14th, which starts at 7. Unless the schedule changes, you're on for half-eight, where you'll perform two songs. We haven't discussed the line up yet and then you will go on the EastEnders set on 15th in the Queen Vic and talk about your experiences at the centre."_

"Fucking terrific, Leon!"

_"So we okay with this?"_

"Fine. I'll bloody do the thing, but at the centre, Merlin is coming with me."

"Merlin's going where?" Merlin asked as he shot round and was by Arthur's side, wanting to know what was going on. Arthur put the call onto speakermode.

_"Arthur, you don't make the decision here. Merlin might be your favourite journalist, but Merlin is not going to the centre with you."_

"No, Leon, that's where you're wrong. You see, since you cocked this up and disobeyed, it's my choice as a human what I do and if I want Merlin there then he'll be there. Got it?"

"If he wants me there then I'm happy to go."

_"Stay out of this, Merlin!"_

"Leon, either he goes or I don't."

_"Fine, but don't expect anywhere else."_

"Oh, and I've made a decision. You're not going, and neither is Nimueh. At the moment, I could do with you pair staying as far away as possible."

_"Fine, you want us out, then fire us or we'll quit._"

"Fine, I'll find my own fucking manager! Leon, you're fired. Oh, does this still mean you're doing your interview bit when we return back to London?"

_"Yeah, I'll still do it."_

"Good. You're still fired." Arthur abruptly ended the call, breaking down into tears from the conversation. Merlin enveloped him into a hug, rubbing circles into his back. "Merlin, I've screwed it up again! Just when I'm to return to music, I'm buggering it up!" I have no stinking manager, which means the whole tour will go to pieces. I'll dissapoint the fans."

"Arthur, tell me what I need to do."

"What?"

"I'll take over if you want for the time being."

"Merlin, no, this isn't a good idea. You're my journalist. I can't have you running like a headless chicken stressed over two jobs. It would kill you, and I'm not having that."

"Fine, but I know someone who might be able to help. He got me my job in the first place. He's a very good friend of mine and his name is Will Evans. I can give him a ring and ask for him to meet up with us back at AEM when we get back to London. He's managed a few local bands in the past, so he should know his way around the managing circuit."

"I'm happy to give him a shot."

"Good. I'll ring him later in the week." Merlin approached Arthur and placed his hands on Arthur's hips, bringing Arthur closer so he could kiss him. "But right now, I think we need to cheer you up before dinner. Can't have you going down all upset."

"No, we can't can we. Got any ideas?"

"A few." Merlin took Arthur's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it, swiping his tongue across. Arthur opened up for him, Merlin exploring. Merlin's hands and hips would do the rest of the work as they approached the bed.


	8. University

31st October

Coming out of the lift, Owain was attempting to walk backwards, filming Arthur and Merlin as they left the reception of the hotel and towards the main doors, leading to the car park. Merlin clutched his notepad to his chest, pen ready just in case of any new surprises that needed to be jotted down. Arthur was explaining the events of the day.

"Good morning Pen fans and happy Halloween! I know us Brits don't really get too involved with it but for all the Americans, Canadians and whoever else that likes to celebrate the occasion, then good for you. We get our little celebration in a few days time, where we'll be attending the bonfire event just before we all return to London. Today we're heading into parts of Birmingham as well as Warwick. Today I'm going to reveal the truth behind the affair between myself and the Lady Vivian Rose. That's right Pen fans! And to the bloody media who think they can twist my words and make a cock up of it, then fuck you!"

Merlin leaned into him, trying to stay professional. "Was there any need for swearing, Arthur?"

Merlin leaned into him, trying to stay professional. "Was there any need for swearing, Arthur?"

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders, bringing him forward and into camera's view. "Yes, because we know what they're like."

"Owain, make sure you censor that bit."

"Will do." Guests at the hotel stopped and stared when they noticed the camera, some of them continuing on with their daily business as they approached the car.

Arthur got into the car and soon was off, Owain and Merlin barely in a comfortable position to take off for such a time required. "Whoa, what's the rush?" Owain mumbled as he managed to fasten his seatbelt.

Arthur eyed the car clock, which read 11:03. "It's already 11am. Have you ever been to Birmingham, Owain?"

"Erm, I can't really say that I have. I've been to Broad Street, mainly to record footage, and I've visited Selfridges and the Bullring."

"The new Bullring Shopping Centre then?"

"Did they have an old one?"

"You clearly failed Midlands History and Geography then."

"Hey, I've also been to the Mailbox!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, sarcastically replying. "Good for you." Arthur pressed a hand to Merlin's thigh, Merlin almost jumping out of his skin as Arthur lightly rubbed. "How about you, Merlin?"

"Erm, I've checked out that new library that has recently opened."

"Oh that bloody thing!"

"You don't libraries?"

"I'm not a big fan of them, but at least I have the heart to say what actually does and doesn't look like a library. I prefer the old one, even though it could have done with some work."

"Yeah, okay; well, I've been to the train stations. I've been to Broad Street to the radio stations as well as went shopping at the Frankfurt Market that comes to the city at Christmas, oh and I've been to Cadbury World in Bournville. That's where the name of the dark chocolate comes from."

"See, at least Merlin has some knowledge on the area and he's not even English."

"Neither am I you twit! I'm Welsh!"

Arthur titled his head in shame, still making sure to keep his eyes on the road. "Oh yeah." Merlin cackled, high-fiving Owain.

"Well, parking in Birmingham is a nightmare, so therefore you have to leave early to find somewhere. God help you if you work on Broad Street or in any part of the city centre. Because the university is in the suburbs, having one campus at Selly Oak and the other at Edgbaston, parking is much easier. They also have nearby train stations just in case."

"Well that's convenient."

"Oh, try not to get lost. The place is huge." They continued the drive, finding a side road to park the car. "So, what exactly are we filming here?"

"The music school. Dad's got some old footage at home from some of my performances here."

"Brilliant! That'll go well into the documentary."

* * *

It would be a couple of hours at the university when they came back to the car. Grabbing their items, they walked up to the University train station, catching the train into New Street. Merlin was filing through his notes on the train. Arthur was resting his head against Merlin's shoulder. "Why does everyone mention about you being a team leader?"

"Because I was rather bossy when it came to studies. I always had this thing of being in charge. It gave me power, authority and position. I feel that it's my duty to command, but to be fair."

"Apparently you also came over as incredibly cocky, until you finally settled down half-way through your second year."

"Yeah, that's when I was finished with Vivian and still with Adam. It was the end of my second year when we parted."

"What happened? Sorry if I sound a little nosey."

"It's fine. He moved out of Birmingham, had finished his degree and moved back to Swindon."

"What did he study?"

"Physics."

"Smart lad?"

"Very. Moved back to Swindon, got a job somewhere, didn't hear anything after that. I saw it as that I was used as a reliever to get through the pressures of uni. Once he had got what he came for in the first place, I was left in the gutter."

"Where did you meet?"

"That's where I'm about to show you in about 20 minutes."

* * *

Coming out of the new station and walking up New Street to end up on Broad Street, the three continued on up towards Brindley Place, where they came to one of the many bars situated in the city. "I came here, to Walkabout. I find it strange how two English blokes met up in an Aussie bar." Merlin grabbed his pen and notepad to jot down notes. Owain had the camera set on Arthur, who was describing the next few details.

"So how far in your life was this?"

Arthur threaded his fingers through his hair, trying to remember the events in the exact order. "Ooh, erm. I started uni in September 2009, so it must have been around May/June 2010. I'd been dating Vivian for about six months, where we met at the Symphony Hall in Novemeber that year. By Christmas, we were dating. It had been the end of the second semester of my first year where I'd recieved an assignment back just to have failed it. Got 39% on it. Thankfully, I passed the year, progressing into my second, but it hit me hard. Annoyed and pretty much pissed off, not to mention upset, my flatmates suggested for us to go out. So, we came to Birmingham on the evening."

"And then you met Adam."

"Yeah. I phoned Vivian on the way down to Birmingham to tell her of the details. Comforting me, she advised me to go out and have some fun, trying to cheer me up."

"So, how did you manage to get Adam to a) notice you, and b) fall into your arms and life?"

"I got pissed that night. I was by the bar, downing the last of my second drink when Adam came my way. He was coming to the end of his third year-"

"Wait, third year? I thought the degree was only three years?"

"Masters as well, making it four. So anyway, he came along my way. He was already a little drunk, but not ridiculously plastered. Because I needed a night to unwind, I went along with it. I mean, he was attractive anyway so you know, that helped. At the bar, when I was about to order my third, he told me to put my wallet away because this one was on him. We got talking about why we were here in the first place. He mentioned that although I came here with friends, they all seemed to be having a good time where I'm the sore thumb in the corner, looking miserable. I told him about my result and he reassured me."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, pale and wiry. Had mousy hair that stuck up in all directions, then again, he did have hair gel in it as well as piercing green eyes. Had an average dress sense. So anyway, through the talking, he coaxed me into dancing with him. Continuing to buy each other drinks and dance together that night, as the night progressed, we began to dance rather close to one another, when his hands began wandering. Teasingly he-"

Merlin went flustered and Owain began to choke on air, trying to hold the camera in place. "Please! Do not need the details!"

"Okay, so yeah we kissed, snogged. Because I was good distance away and I was rather aroused, I ended up going back to his and I got laid. He weren't the best, but he wasn't the worst. And once you wake up in a different location finding out you've just shagged a guy for the first time and you didn't even know you liked men, you get to know him and in the end he's a really nice guy."

"Until he left."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How did you manage to keep up with the two? Did Adam know of Vivian?"

"No, everyone presumed that Vivian and I had met for the sake of things. You know, celebrity world and all that. Adam knew nothing of the situation. Also, I barely saw Vivian. She was living across the other side of the country and Adam was local so for the time being, I managed to handle the two."

"So, how did Vivian find out?"

"Oh, music concert. She surprised me, well surprised eveyone by attending the Christmas concert, and she came backstage after my performance. Not bothering to knock on my dressing room door, she walked in to find Adam and I kissing, Adam pressing me up against the dressing table. She slapped me and shouted verbal abuse at the pair of us. When she left, Adam wanted to know what was going on."

"You told him the truth?"

"No, I lied. I told him it was all an arrangement in the celeb world that we'd got together just to keep the media happy, and our ego's buzzing, her's more than mine. She just got too emotionally invested in me."

"Jesus Christ, Arthur!"

"Dad stopped the scandal from happening, which I owe my life to. She carried on with her life and I carried on with mine. I suppose Karma struck back by myself getting too emotionally invested in Adam, and he left me looking like a prat." Merlin flipped the page, busy jotting notes down, his eyes casually drifting back and forth between the page and Arthur.

"So yeah, I was a bit of a twat then." Arthur held up his hands in surrender. "I admit my mistakes."

"Anything else you want to add to the footage?"

"Not at the moment, no." Turning it off, they completed a little bit of shopping in Birmingham before coming back for the car, driving back to Warwick.

* * *

Returning to the hotel on the afternoon, Merlin was deeply concerned about Arthur. Merlin was worried whether Arthur would do the same to him as what he'd done to Vivian. Arthur noticed Merlin's concern, but didn't bother Merlin about it, allowing Merlin to continue with work, not to mention dealing with a moody Morgana. So to be honest with Merlin, Arthur knowing where his heart lay and to admit that he was a changed man, on the evening, Arrthur had a plan. Merlin was on his laptop communicating with Gwaine when Arthur approached him, planting kisses into his hair. His hands rested on Merlin's biceps, slowly wraaping his arms around Merlin's chest. "Come on, Merlin. Grab your coat."

Merlin twisted in his chair. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Out." Arthur then heard the buzz from Merlin's laptop to notify him of a new message. "The camera isn't switched on is it?"

"No it's not Arthur." Arthur was startled by the voice that came from the laptop. "Gwaine?"

"Hello, pest. Merlin was telling me how he's barely coping to put up with you." Arthur glanced down at Merlin, who only smirked back at Arthur. Arthur gave Merlin a light shove. "You mean my main of being mentally tortured by him."

"Yeah, if you say so?"

"How's work?"

"Going okay. We need Merlin back ASAP so do me a favour and hurry up. Morgana's driving us nuts."

"I should be back within a week or so."

"Good."

"Right, got to go. Talk to you later." Merlin ended the conversation, closing Skype. Merlin shuffled in his chair to face Arthur, Arthur threading his fingers through Merlin's hair. "Where are we going?"

"Can't say, it's a surprise."

"Oh, well, will we need the camera?"

"No. This is too intimate for the fans to know."

"Okay." Merlin closed his laptop, grabbed his jacket and followed Arthur, Arthur switching off the lights on the way out. Before going for the lift, Arthur knocked on Owain's door to tell him they were heading out for a bit and should be back later. If he needed them, send a text. Taking the car, it was a fifteen minute drive until Arthur came to a long stretch of road, quiet and deserted with hardly any light or houses. Arthur pulled in and turned off the engine. Merlin was curious as to why Arthur had stopped.

"Arthur? What we are doing here? We're in the middle of nowhere at night."

Arthur took off his seatbelt and twisted in his seat, leaning towards Merlin. Arthur's fingers ghosted by Merlin's neck, warm breath hitting Merlin's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Merlin found one of his hands on Arthur's back, the other on Arthur's shoulder. "Of course I trust you. Just tell me where we are."

"This is where I came."

"What? I don't... I don't understand. Came for what? When even?"

"At the end of my third year, just before I went into rehab, you know. The idea of having a threesome went wrong. I was that pissed off I got in my car and I drove. I didn't know where I was going or when I was going to stop or even where I was. I came to a stop here, on this road, in this exact spot. This is where I decided that enough was enough and in consequence I was to enter rehab for depression. Yes, I wasn't sent, I went myself because I knew I needed help."

"So we're basically touching the hardest part of your life now?"

"Yeah. When I was here, my thoughts drifted, same when I was at rehab. The idea of you typing away in the office made me smile, made me think about you. You constantly torturing my mind. I didn't know exactly what you looked like at the time, but I'd seen you in the magazines writing reviews and things. It made me wonder whether you had a partner or not, and I was thinking, gor! If I could do anything to have him then I would. I'd give up my career if need be. You see Merlin, whenever I'm with you, you make me a better person. The person I want to be. The person I should be."

Merlin leaned into Arthur, trying to hint some sarcasm, even though this was serious business. Arthur knew Merlin was hiding something as their noses brushed, Merlin gently brushing their lips together. "You are most certainly not doing that. You are not giving up your career for me. Your career is way more important."

"I don't need to, because I have you, and nonsense, you are just as important." Merlin faintly smiled but remained silent. Going teary, Arthur cradled Merlin's head in his hand, leaning closer.

"What is it?"

Still faintly smiling, Merlin tried to erase the thought. "It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me. I tell you enough. If something's bothering you then I want to know. I want to be able to chase all the bad thoughts away and make you happy."

"Oka-" Arthur darted in for a number of kisses, Merlin unable to resist in kissing him back. "Okay, I'll tell." Satisfied, Arthur pulled away. "You won't do it again will you? You cheated on Vivian to be with Adam. Will you do it with me? Because many of the time I feel as if I'm not worthy enough to have a man like you. Sometimes I'm scared that if I had someone then they'd use me to their advantage and run off when the time was right for them. I had a few who did that, in fact, anyone I had did that. Will says there was still hope, but I tried to give up on dating because of that."

"Who? Tell me."

"Valiant - he was a bully. I was with him at 16."

"Why date a bully?"

"Stupidity. Then there was Cedric - a total creep as noted by others. I was too blind at nineteen to notice. Then during your hiatus there was Edwin, and don't get me started on him. He was studying medicine, but he was also a serial killer. Tried to kill my uncle, who was his professor."

"And is your uncle okay now?"

"Oh yeah, back on top form."

"So terrible relationships then?"

"Yep. All I'm saying is, please don't be like them. If you're going to cheat on me then you might as well break up with me now before I get too emotionally invested in you."

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his own. "Merlin, I'm not breaking up with you, and I'm most certainly not cheating on you. We haven't even had sex together yet! What would be the point in pining after you for all those years and not having the courage to admit my feelings for you and then break up within a week of being together?"

"They'd be no point in having the relationship in the first place."

"Exactly. I know where my heart belongs. I trust you, and only you with my life, because I know that you would never ever let me down. I want you, Merlin. Forever as mine. Sorry, I'm shit with words."

"Married? Children?"

"Don't forget grandchildren. Imagine our children saying my daddies are famous! One of my daddies is a rock star and my other daddy is a world-famous journalist."

"Just a journalist, Arthur."

"More than a journalist, much more."

"Planning in advance then?"

"Look, we're doing with talking. At the moment, actions speak more than words. One more thing, god you're sexy, and mine." Arthur leant in for a kiss, Merlin not backing away, having Arthur's word. Leaning against the window, Arthur crawled on top of Merlin, unzipping Merlin's jacket so that he could get to the hem of his t-shirt. Slipping his hands under, they went wandering across the warm skin. Merlin's one hand was in Arthur's hair, the other clenching his hoodie as they melted.

Kisses grew more passionate as Arthur suddenly backed away. "What is it?"

"Too uncomfortable in here. Need space, need room, need you."

"But we can't very well drive back now. I don't think I can last long."

"Backseats, now!" Climbing out, they closed the front doors and scrambled into the back, Arthur shoving Merlin in. Merlin settled back against the window as Arthur followed, closing the door. Once inside, Arthur pounced on him, removing Merlin's jacket as kisses became sloppy. Slotting their hips together, Arthur repeatedly rolled his hips into Merlin's, trying to get Merlin's t-shirt off. "Arth- Arthur! Arthur, we can't. We don't have-" Arthur produced two packets from his discarded hoodie. Slipping a hand between them, he pressed his palm against Merlin's bulge and firmly rubbed, Merlin making sounds he didn't know he could produce. Breathing hot air against his hair, Arthur growled, licking the shell of Merlin's ear.

"Brought them with me, having an idea we'd soon shag at some point. You can't get enough of me."

"More like the other way round." To serve as punishment for his cheekiness, Arthur quickly snapped his hips, causing Merlin to writhe.

"True. I want to make you feel good." Arthur took hold of Merlin's jeans and undone them, his hand sneakily sliding down to be met with the warm heat of Merlin.

"Get on with it then!"

To annoy him further, Arthur torturingly dragged Merlin's jeans and underwear down painfully slowly. "I see we have a pushy one here. You know, Merlin, pushy, cocky ones have to wait longer."

"Arthur! Please! Want you-" Because Arthur he couldn't hold on much longer, they continued to undress each other in the little light they had. Arthur prepared himself as Merlin slipped his legs around Arthur to bring them closer together. If anyone was living nearby they would probably want some ear plugs. Preparing Merlin, Merlin barely keeping still, Arthur gradually slid himself down onto Merlin's shaft, allowing Merlin to grow comfortable and used to the sensation.

"Move!"

"Alright, alright, keep your knickers on!"

"I prefer them off, thank you."

"Fine, you asked for it." Arthur clenched onto Merlin's hips, slowly easing out and then driving into Merlin, Merlin hitting his head against the glass. Merlin, without trying to smash his head, tried to match Arthur's rhythm, bucking up into Arthur. "Jesus, you're tight. Are you sure you got the details correct?" Arthur clenched himself around Merlin, making the younger male groan even more.

"Bet that feels good."

"Yeah." A few more quickening thrusts and Arthur was spilling, Merlin bucking up into Arthur before he also came. Sated, Arthur slipped off and flopped down onto Merlin. "Do you think you can drive back?"

"Do you think I can catch my breath back first?"

"Oh, I suppose you don't want round two when we get back then?" Interested, Arthur used a pack of tissues to clean themselves up, finding their clothing to continue.


End file.
